


Johannici i magowie

by Abelarda Gildenman (abelarda_gildenman)



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell & Related Fandoms, Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV), Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abelarda_gildenman/pseuds/Abelarda%20Gildenman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ale chociaż chłopcy Joan rozpierzchli się po całym Yorku w obawie przed więzieniem, jego przyjaźń z Tomem pozostała stała i niezmienna. Oprócz tego, że byli gangiem, byli przecież i rodziną i jeśli jeden z nich potrzebował czegokolwiek, drugi dzielił się z nim tym, co miał, nieważne, czy chodziło o jedzenie, kubek alkoholu, kroplę laudanum czy muśnięcie palców na skórze. Tak naprawdę Childermass nie pamięta zbyt wiele z tego okresu: może nie chce pamiętać, a może sny i rzeczywistość zbyt mocno splatają się w jedną, niemożliwą do rozdzielenia całość, jak dwa ciała splecione ze sobą każdej nocy, kiedy tańczył na linie nad krawędzią szaleństwa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Johannici i magowie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hek/gifts).



Tej nocy Starecross bierze w posiadanie Król Kruków.

Nie dosłownie, oczywiście; to ciekawe, jak długo język przechowuje dawne legendy i obyczaje, myśli z roztargnieniem John Segundus, obserwując przez okno szalejącą na dworze wichurę. Tumany opadłych, butwiejących liści unoszą się ze ścieżki i wirują w powietrzu; kilka z nich na chwilę przykleja się do szyby na wysokości jego twarzy, zasłaniając widok. Segundus patrzy na cienkie, brązowe strzępki poszarpane przez wiatr i niemal czuje zapach rozkładu; wzdraga się i odsuwa od okna. Tak naprawdę nigdy nie lubił jesieni.

– Napije się pan herbaty? – Pan Honeyfoot unosi wzrok znad księgi, którą właśnie przegląda, i poprawia kraciasty pled na kolanach. Nalewa herbaty do dwóch filiżanek; powietrze przesyca mocny, orzeźwiający zapach naparu. – W taki ziąb to najlepsze, co można zrobić.

Segundus kiwa głową i sięga po filiżankę, ale nie podnosi jej do ust. Z roztargnieniem obraca naczynie w dłoni, wreszcie odstawia je z powrotem na stolik, nie zamoczywszy nawet warg, i znowu podchodzi do okna: czuje, jak ogarnia go coraz silniejszy niepokój. Stara magia Starecross najpełniej odżywa właśnie w taką pogodę; doświadczył jej już kilka razy i wie, że tym razem będzie tak samo, znów spędzi bezsenną noc, zakopując się pod poduszkami, a rano wstanie niewyspany i całkowicie pozbawiony sił. Pan Honeyfoot obserwuje go uważnie.

– Coś się stało, panie Segundusie?

– Magia. Jest wszędzie. – Segundus unosi dłoń do czoła i mruży oczy; fala gorąca nadpływa nie wiadomo skąd i uderza go prosto w twarz. – Nie czuje pan?

Pan Honeyfoot patrzy na niego ze zdumieniem i Segundus nie potrafi powstrzymać refleksji, że przyjaciel jest znakomitym uczonym, ale nigdy nie zostałby dobrym magiem, nawet gdyby Gilbert Norrell nie wymusił na nim tej nieszczęsnej obietnicy. Myśl, choć przelotna, wydaje mu się nielojalnością; Segundus czerwieni się lekko i podchodzi do fotela przyjaciela, kładzie rękę na oparciu.

– To tylko ta pogoda – stwierdza przepraszająco.

Łowi współczujące spojrzenie pana Honeyfoota i z westchnieniem rozmasowuje nasadę nosa, czując rosnący ból głowy: nieważne, jak bardzo starałby się udawać, że nie wyczuwa wokół żadnej magii, i tak nie zdoła zaprzeczyć jej istnieniu. Znów patrzy przez okno i czuje, że przechodzi go dreszcz. Zagajnik otaczający Starecross ożywa na jego oczach, jakby gotował się do szturmu na stare mury; Segundus przeklina się w duchu za czytanie Shakespeare’a podczas bezsennych nocy, ale nie potrafi odpędzić myśli, że nawet w środku nie są tak bezpieczni, jak wydawało im się wcześniej. Noc jest deszczowa i niespokojna, a wycie wiatru brzmi jak ludzki krzyk, jak jęki rannych; poskręcane gałęzie drzew stukają w okno jak ramiona pokutników. Zagajnik wyrósł na ruinach cmentarza, przypomina sobie Segundus i ta myśl sprawia, że czuje kolejną falę gorąca.

– Chyba pójdę się zdrzemnąć – mówi, chociaż wie, że i tak nie zaśnie.

Ale kiedy staje na progu pokoju, jego uwagę przyciąga jeszcze inny dźwięk, niski i posępny jak odległy grzmot; Segundus wsłuchuje się w niego przez chwilę, wstrzymując oddech, i wydaje mu się, że potrafi rozróżnić poszczególne słowa: nagle rozpoznaje swoje własne nazwisko. Zapominając o bólu głowy, podbiega do okna i otwiera je na oścież: dwa głosy, ten z zewnątrz i ten ze środka, stapiają się w jeden.

– Panie Segundusie… – Pan Honeyfoot podnosi się z fotela i zarzuca pled na ramiona. 

– Panie Segundusie! – Za oknem znów rozlega się ten sam głos, niski i zachrypnięty, i przede wszystkim zdecydowanie zbyt dobrze znany.

– Childermass – mruczy Segundus, chwytając lichtarz, i tak jak stoi, wybiega na dwór, prosto w deszcz i wichurę, nie narzucając nawet płaszcza; dopiero po chwili zauważa, jak z posiadłości wyłania się pan Honeyfoot, starannie owinięty kraciastym pledem i dzierżący w ramionach strzelbę – od czasu poprzedniej wizyty nieproszonego gościa wciąż jest nabita orzechami, przypomina sobie Segundus – i obaj stają pod bramą, barykadując ją plecami: zbyt dobrze znają nieustępliwość służącego Gilberta Norrella, żeby nie przeczuwać problemów.

– Może odjedzie i da nam spokój – mruczy półgłosem pan Honeyfoot, starając się przybrać jak najbardziej bojową minę.

– Na to bym nie liczył – wzdycha cicho Segundus, osłaniając świece przed deszczem. – Zresztą jeśli nawet go przepłoszymy, to i tak wróci, zobaczy pan.

Chciałbym się mylić, dodaje w duchu, ale doskonale wie, że ma rację; Childermass to jeden z nielicznych gości, którzy, chociaż odwiedzali już Starecross z jego ponurymi murami i wyczuwalną w powietrzu starą magią, zjawiają się tu po raz kolejny. Może nie do końca z własnej woli, dopowiada w duchu Segundus, chcąc zachować uczciwość, i podejrzliwie obserwuje, jak służący Norrella zbliża się powoli do bram posiadłości. Posępny obraz malujący się przed ich oczami tworzy zaskakujący kontrast z tym Childermassem, którego znają, patrzącego na nich z drwiącym uśmiechem z wysokości końskiego grzbietu. Tym razem służący Norrella wygląda jak zwiastun zagłady – jak wysłannik Króla Kruków, myśli Segundus z obawą: jest bez płaszcza, kapelusza czy nawet rękawiczek, włosy ma w nieładzie, a ubranie powalane błotem. Zbielałymi z zimna dłońmi ściska wodze, trzymając przed sobą na siodle jakiś pakunek. Wreszcie zatrzymuje się kilka kroków od nich i ciężko zeskakuje, a raczej zsuwa się z siodła, jakby zabrakło mu sił. Coś jest zdecydowanie nie tak, myśli Segundus, ale zanim zdąży podzielić się tą obserwacją z przyjacielem, pan Honeyfoot unosi do góry strzelbę i mierzy prosto w pierś Childermassa.

– Powiedzieliśmy już panu, że…

– Mam tu rannego – przerywa Childermass gwałtownie. I wtedy mag zauważa to, co na początku wziął za tobołek przerzucony przez siodło: jakaś postać, starannie owinięta ciężkim płaszczem Childermassa, zwiesza się z końskiego grzbietu, a gruby materiał wydaje się sztywny od krwi. I dlatego Segundus wie na pewno, że to nie jest dobry moment na pytania: przyjdzie na nie czas, oczywiście, ale później, w solidnych, bezpiecznych murach Starecross, nie tutaj, na deszczu i zimnie. Bez dalszych pytań pomagają Childermassowi rozwinąć pled i ułożyć na nim rannego – mimo wysokiego wzrostu wydaje się nadspodziewanie lekki – a potem chwytają prowizoryczne nosze i dźwigają go z ziemi.

– Ostrożnie – szepcze Childermass ochryple, zaciskając palce na krawędzi pledu. 

Ale kiedy wchodzą do wnętrza Starecross, to właśnie on po kilku krokach osuwa się na kolana. Nie wypuszcza z rąk pledu, nie, mimo zmęczenia zbyt dobrze nad sobą panuje i wystarcza mu sił, żeby ostrożnie ułożyć go na podłodze, ale zaraz potem zgina się wpół i blednie. Przez chwilę próbuje stanąć na nogi, aż wreszcie poddaje się i po prostu klęczy z pochyloną głową, oddychając ciężko. 

– Też tak miałem – mówi Segundus współczująco. Pochyla się nad Childermassem i ostrożnie pomaga mu wstać. – Magia tu jest bardzo silna. Teraz ja poniosę pled, a pan niech odpocznie. Weźmie pan tylko ode mnie lichtarz, dobrze? Proszę zamknąć oczy i złapać mnie za ramię, o, właśnie tak. W lewym skrzydle magia jest najsilniejsza, ale zaraz przejdziemy do prawego, tam powinien pan poczuć się trochę lepiej.

Childermass kiwa głową i posyła niespokojne spojrzenie w stronę rannego.

– A on?...

– Żyje – odpowiada Segundus i to jest chyba najbardziej optymistyczna rzecz, jaką może powiedzieć na jego temat.

*

Postrzał wygląda bardzo źle. Segundus wie o tym, zanim jeszcze uda im się ostrożnie rozebrać półprzytomnego z bólu mężczyznę i częściowo oczyścić ranę z warstw ropy: fetor mówi sam za siebie. Prowizoryczny opatrunek, który Childermass założył rannemu, tylko częściowo był w stanie zatamować upływ krwi, ale to nie on wydaje się największym niebezpieczeństwem. Segundus ostrożnie odcina fragmenty koszuli, sztywnej od krwi i ropy, i wzdycha cicho. Choć brakuje mu wiedzy medycznej, domyśla się jednego: postrzały w brzuch rzadko kiedy kończą się dobrze, najczęściej oznaczają śmierć, straszną, powolną śmierć w bólu i gorączce. 

Przez chwilę zastanawia się, jak długo właściwie Childermass podróżował z rannym, zanim udało mu się dotrzeć do Starecross, i dlaczego nie poprosił o pomoc gdzie indziej. Pieniądze, myśli, może chodzi właśnie o to; zajęcie się ciężko rannym mogłoby go kosztować majątek. Ale istnieją przecież pastorzy i chirurdzy skłonni do pomocy nawet za darmo, tak przynajmniej chciałby wierzyć Segundus, i na pewno znalazłaby się osoba gotowa zająć się postrzałem, gdyby nie to, że…

Ten człowiek i tak umrze, nieważne, co zrobimy, myśli nagle z przerażeniem i nie potrafi się powstrzymać przed spojrzeniem na Childermassa, żeby się przekonać, czy on też o tym wie. Ale twarz służącego Norrella, skryta w cieniu, mimo zmęczenia jest nieprzenikniona jak zwykle, obojętna jak martwa maska; tylko ciemne oczy płoną dziko, wydając się pożerać każdy gest Segundusa. 

– Zna pan jakieś lecznicze czary? – pyta Childermass szorstko, jego spojrzenie, naglące i uparte, ma w sobie nieoczekiwaną prośbę i Segundus dałby wiele, żeby odpowiedzieć zgodnie z jego oczekiwaniami. Ale zbyt dobrze zna swoje ograniczenia i dlatego powoli kręci głową.

– Nie – odpowiada. – Poza tym nawet gdybym miał formuły, i tak nie umiałbym ich rzucić.

Childermass garbi się odrobinę i wbija wzrok w podłogę.

– Nie jest tak źle, panie Childermassie, nie jesteśmy całkiem nieprzygotowani. – Pan Honeyfoot wynurza się z pogrążonego w półmroku korytarza, niosąc naręcze opatrunków i szklanych buteleczek. – Mamy szarpie, laudanum, trochę innych rzeczy. Na wypadek, gdyby lady Pole…

– Ale sami nie wyciągniemy sami tej kuli – wpada przyjacielowi w słowo Segundus. – Żaden z nas nie zna się na tym wystarczająco dobrze. A pan, panie Childermassie?

Childermass przygryza wargę – na zaciśniętych w wąską kreskę ustach pojawiają się kropelki krwi – i przecząco kręci głową. Segundus wyciera ręce, brudne od krwi, i patrzy na pana Honeyfoota.

– Czyli wszystko ustalone. Wezwiemy doktora, a potem...

– Nie! – chrypi Childermass i gwałtownie zrywa się z krzesła. Jego dłoń zamyka się na nadgarstku Segundusa tak mocno, jakby próbował go zmiażdżyć. Segundus nerwowo wyrywa się z uścisku Childermassa; ręka nieprzyjemnie drętwieje, ale mag zapomina o bólu, ogarnięty trudnym do opanowania uczuciem paniki. Reakcja Childermassa wydaje mu się niezrozumiała do tego stopnia, że gdzieś w jego głowie pojawia się pytanie, czy służący Norrella nie postradał przypadkiem rozumu.

– Panie Childermassie, proszę oprzytomnieć – mówi błagalnie. – Nie będziemy w stanie mu pomóc, jeśli nie wezwiemy kogoś, kto potrafi coś z tym zrobić!

Childermass waha się, przez chwilę patrzy na Segundusa z namysłem.

– Zna pan jakiegoś lekarza, który jest na bakier z prawem i zrobi wszystko, o co się go prosi, bez dalszych pytań? – pyta wreszcie. Segundus rozważa w myślach jego słowa, szukając w nich sensu, a kiedy wreszcie rozumie, jego twarz oblewa rumieniec.

– Nie, oczywiście, że nie, na Boga! – wykrzykuje gniewnie. – Co pan chce przez to...

– Ja znam, ale w Yorku – przerywa Childermass, ignorując jego oburzenie. – Miałem tam jechać, ale zapędzili mnie w przeciwną stronę. Zgubiłem ich dopiero kilkanaście mil stąd. Nie zdążę po niego wrócić.

Segundus czerwieni się jeszcze bardziej; policzki płoną mu z gniewu, a dłonie same zaciskają się w pięści. Przez chwilę ma wrażenie, że Childermass po prostu bawi się nimi, sprawdzając, jak wiele są jeszcze w stanie wytrzymać. Dlatego bierze się pod boki; zdaje sobie sprawę, że wygląda żałośnie, jak ofiara grożąca drapieżnikowi, ale czuje się zbyt poruszony, żeby naprawdę się tym przejąć. 

– Kim jest ten człowiek, panie Childermassie? – rzuca gwałtownie. – I jak pan w ogóle śmie mówić coś takiego? Jeśli przywiózł nam pan tu jakiegoś mordercę, proszę sobie nie myśleć, że panu pomożemy.

Tak naprawdę Segundus wcale nie liczy na szczerą odpowiedź; prędzej na kolejną drwinę czy ironiczne spojrzenie. Ale Childermass nieoczekiwanie spuszcza wzrok.

– Nazywa się Thomas Burnley – mówi wreszcie cicho. – I jest johannitą. Postrzelono go, kiedy podkładał ogień pod fabrykę Singletonów w Yorku i jeśli ktokolwiek go rozpozna, powieszą go bez chwili wahania.

Zaufanie z jego strony jest tak nieoczekiwane, że z Segundusa w jednej chwili wyparowuje cały gniew. Childermass, mistrz manipulacji, doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, w jaki sposób powinien oddać się w ich ręce, żeby bronili jego rannego towarzysza do ostatniej kropli krwi, myśli – i dobrze wie, że postąpią dokładnie tak, jak tego od niego oczekuje, że nie będą w stanie odmówić im pomocy, ani on, ani pan Honeyfoot.

I dlatego Segundus wzdycha ciężko, ale kiwa głową; odpowiedź może być tylko jedna.

– Tylko niech się pan nie pokazuje lady Pole – ostrzega cicho.

– Lady Pole – prycha Childermass ponuro. – To ostatnie, co mnie teraz obchodzi, proszę mi wierzyć.

Bierze ze stołu zaplamiony krwią płaszcz i ubiera się powoli, przyciskając rękę do boku; jego ruchy są powolne i niezgrabne. Segundus obserwuje go z osłupieniem.

– Dokąd pan się wybiera?

– Muszę rozsiodłać Piwowara – odzywa się Childermass nie do końca przytomnie, ale Segundus zrywa się z fotela i chwyta go za ramię.

– Lepiej, żeby pan został tutaj, w środku.

Childermass wzrusza lekko ramionami i przeciąga dłonią po potarganych, mokrych od deszczu włosach. W kącikach jego ust czai się drwiący grymas, wciąż obecny mimo strachu i wyczerpania.

– Bo sam wyglądam jak johannita?

– Nie wiem, jak wyglądają johannici, do dzisiaj nie widziałem żadnego, ale pan wygląda, jakby bez odpoczynku przejechał pan pół Yorkshire i nie spał kilka nocy z rzędu. To w sam raz wystarczy, żeby pana aresztowano, nieważne, czy jest pan johannitą, czy nie. – Segundus patrzy na rozmówcę z powagą. – A jest nim pan, panie Childermassie?

Idiotyczne pytanie, Johnie Segundusie, brawo, myśli, widząc uniesione brwi Childermassa. Ale ku jego zdumieniu mężczyzna nie prycha ironicznie ani nie zbywa jego pytania wzruszeniem ramion, jak robił to zazwyczaj, uśmiecha się tylko z goryczą i patrzy na niego zmęczonym wzrokiem.

– Nie, jestem wiernym sługą Gilberta Norrella w drodze powrotnej z Hurtfew do Londynu. Trzymajmy się lepiej tej wersji, panie Segundusie, dobrze?

Mag niepewnie kiwa głową i rzuca niespokojne spojrzenie na pana Honeyfoota; przyjaciel bez słowa komentarza wkłada kapelusz i starannie zapina płaszcz. Ostoja normalności w tej szalonej nocy, myśli Segundus z wdzięcznością; właśnie w takich chwilach towarzystwo pana Honeyfoota okazuje się niezastąpione.

– Proszę o tym nie myśleć, panie Childermassie, ja pójdę do stajni, a pan niech odpoczywa. Robiłem to niejeden raz i jeśli tylko pana koń nie jest dziką bestią, dam sobie radę i teraz. Zgoda?

Childermass zastanawia się przez chwilę. A potem, ku uldze Segundusa, kiwa głową.

*

Nie było łatwo znosić towarzystwo Childermassa, jakiego znał wcześniej, ironicznego i aroganckiego, ale Segundus ma wrażenie, że ten nowy, zmieniony, przeraża go o wiele silniej. Brak pana Honeyfoota, jego pogodnej, życzliwej obecności, doskwiera mu coraz bardziej: choć nie minęło jeszcze pół godziny, odkąd przyjaciel wyszedł rozsiodłać konia, do pokoju wkrada się coraz większy chłód, jakby Childermass i ranny przynieśli ze sobą do wnętrza cząstkę burzy, samą swoją obecnością w Starecross naruszając bezpieczeństwo starych murów. Segundus zastanawia się, czy lady Pole, śpiąca w swoim pokoju, też umiałaby to wyczuć; przez chwilę ma ochotę zajrzeć do pacjentki, może nawet tylko po to, żeby odpocząć od dusznej atmosfery pokoju – oczywiście, z całego serca współczuje nieszczęsnej damie, ale jej jawna, otwarta histeria jest o wiele prostsza do zniesienia niż intensywne, pełne niepokoju milczenie Childermassa – ale nie rusza się z fotela.

Przez chwilę wydaje mu się zresztą, że Childermass zupełnie zapomniał o jego obecności i tak naprawdę nie ma mu tego za złe: służący Norrella wygląda na tak zmęczonego, że powinien zapomnieć nie tylko o nim, ale i o wszystkim wokół i przynajmniej spróbować odpocząć. Ale kiedy nieśmiało proponuje mu, żeby spróbował się położyć, mężczyzna tylko wzrusza ramionami i Segundus przez chwilę czuje się całkowicie zbędny.

Ale coś, może poczucie obowiązku, nie pozwala mu zostawić go samego z rannym.

Segundus wreszcie podnosi się z fotela, ale wciąż nie może się zdobyć na to, żeby podejść bliżej Childermassa; zamiast tego staje przy kominie i rozgrzewa dłonie przy ogniu. Ciepło krąży w jego skostniałych z zimna palcach, rozchodzi się po całym ciele i Segundus oddycha z ulgą, pozwalając sobie na ostrożny uśmiech. Jest lepiej, dużo lepiej.

Przez chwilę.

Kiedy z powrotem odwraca się w stronę pokoju, jego wzrok spotyka się z posępnym spojrzeniem Childermassa; twarz mężczyzny jest pełna napięcia i może to nagły przypływ współczucia sprawia, że Segundus wreszcie decyduje się odezwać. 

– Przynieść panu coś ciepłego? – proponuje.

Childermass wydaje się go nie słyszeć; z zawziętą miną tasuje wyjęte z kieszeni karty, nie zwracając uwagi na nic poza nimi. Zaintrygowany Segundus spogląda na jego ręce, żeby uważniej przyjrzeć się talii, i nieśmiało przysuwa się bliżej.

– Umie pan wróżyć? – próbuje jeszcze raz i to pytanie wreszcie przebija się przez milczenie Childermassa; mężczyzna przez chwilę patrzy na niego nieobecnym wzrokiem, aż wreszcie kiwa głową.

– Niestety – odpowiada cicho.

– To pan Norrell pana nauczył? – pyta zaskoczony Segundus, ale mężczyzna nie odpowiada, wpatruje się tylko w rozłożone na stole karty, więc decyduje się go nie naciskać: może to nie było dobre pytanie, myśli i obserwuje z uwagą, jak jego towarzysz wodzi palcem po kartach, a jego ręka drży coraz bardziej, aż nagle zaciska się w pięść. 

– Nie zgadzam się – syczy Childermass. Jednym szybkim ruchem zgarnia karty ze stołu i ciska je w stronę komina. Nie trafia, oczywiście, magia Starecross wciąż działa na niego zbyt mocno, żeby był w stanie się skoncentrować: karty rozsypują się po całej podłodze, a Childermass znów przyciska ramię do boku, jakby zbyt gwałtowne ruchy sprawiały mu ból.

Segundus nie wie, co robić; boi się spojrzeć na twarz Childermassa, żeby nie wyczytać w niej zbyt wiele, dlatego opada na kolana i zbiera karty. Tak jest o wiele bezpieczniej, przynajmniej nie sprowokuje go do kolejnego wybuchu. Ale kiedy przygląda się uważnie coraz to kolejnym obrazkom, nie potrafi się powstrzymać od zachwytu: malowane ręcznie postaci, chociaż schematyczne i surowe, mają w sobie jakiś tajemniczy urok. Segundus nie rozumie natury tej magii, nie wie, co oznaczają wyrysowane na talii symbole, ale fascynują go mimo wszystko: karty drżą w jego rękach jak żywe, promieniując ciepłem, obrazy wydają się wychodzić z ciasnych, papierowych ram i mówią do niego, mówią bezustannie, nawet jeśli on sam nie potrafi rozszyfrować ich języka. Teraz już wie, że taka magia nie może pochodzić od pana Norrella, jest zupełnie inna, ale wcale nie gorsza: trudniejsza, może dziwniejsza, bliższa skomplikowanej naturze Childermassa.

– To takie piękne rysunki – mówi cicho.

Childermass śmieje się z goryczą.

– Nie powiedziałby pan tego, panie Segundusie, gdyby tylko wiedział pan, co się z nimi wiąże – rzuca, ale przynajmniej uspokaja się trochę; siada z powrotem przy stole i chowa twarz w dłoniach. Segundus ma wrażenie, że jest na skraju wytrzymałości, i przez chwilę zastanawia się, czy lepiej będzie zaproponować mu łóżko czy laudanum, ale brakuje mu odwagi, żeby zagadnąć go po raz kolejny. Dlatego tylko podchodzi cicho do stołu, kładzie karty na blacie i wraca na fotel w przeciwnym kącie sali. Przez chwilę obserwuje Childermassa z uwagą i zaczyna mieć nadzieję, że mężczyźnie udało się zasnąć: zwinięty na fotelu w niewygodnej pozycji, z głową przechyloną na ramię wydaje się tak kruchy, że Segundus ledwo jest w stanie go rozpoznać.

Odpoczynek trwa zaledwie kilka minut: w korytarzu rozlega się odgłos kroków i Childermass, czujny jak zwykle, unosi głowę znad stołu. Chwilę później drzwi pokoju otwierają się i do środka wchodzi pan Honeyfoot, przemoczony do suchej nitki, ale pełen satysfakcji. Z westchnieniem ulgi ściąga z głowy mokry kapelusz i rozpina płaszcz.

– Przyniosłem pańskie bagaże – mówi i kładzie sakwę na stole, wprost na kartach. – Zadbałem o wszystko, może pan spokojnie odpoczywać.

Childermass kiwa mu głową i zaczyna mocować się z sakwą; zapięcie, mokre i zimne od deszczu, ślizga się w jego palcach. Wreszcie nieoczekiwanie ustępuje; na podłogę wysypuje się kapciuch z tytoniem, fajka, książka w solidnej skórzanej oprawie i jeszcze parę innych drobiazgów, których przeznaczenia Segundus nie jest w stanie określić. Childermass powoli zbiera rzeczy z podłogi, układa je w stos na stoliku, wreszcie sięga po tytoń i fajkę.

– I jak Piwowar? – pyta zmęczonym głosem. – Nie pogryzł pana?

– Dał się przekupić kromką chleba – wyznaje beztrosko pan Honeyfoot i Childermass z wysiłkiem unosi w górę kąciki ust w parodii swego zwykłego ironicznego uśmiechu; jego oczy pozostają znużone i Segundus ma wrażenie, że dawno nie widział nic smutniejszego.

– Mnie czasem gryzie – mruczy. – Właściwie dosyć często.

Pan Honeyfoot uśmiecha się ostrożnie, jakby chciał odpowiedzieć, ale patrzy uważnie na Childermassa i rezygnuje, kręcąc głową. 

Cisza znów staje się przytłaczająca. Segundus rozpaczliwie szuka jakichkolwiek słów, których mógłby użyć, żeby chociaż na chwilę przerwać ponury nastrój, kiedy z łóżka dobiega ich szept:

– Johnny...

Segundus patrzy na rannego ze zdumieniem i dopiero po dłuższej chwili orientuje się, że ranny wzywał nie jego, ale Childermassa, tego ponurego, groźnego Childermassa, który w milczeniu nabija właśnie fajkę z taką pasją, jakby od tego miało zależeć życie rannego. Jak ktokolwiek mógłby nazywać go Johnnym, właśnie jego, nie mieści się w głowie Segundusa.

Ale Childermass widocznie rozumie to doskonale, bo podrywa głowę i odwraca się w stronę rannego.

– Zostawcie mnie z nim samego – mówi szorstko.

Segundus otwiera usta, żeby zaprotestować: coraz bardziej niepokoi go ból obecny w ruchach Childermassa, dziwnie niezgrabnych. Może sam też jest ranny, myśli i nagle żałuje, że nie zapytał go o to wcześniej. Ale teraz już na to za późno, bo Childermass zapomina o całym świecie, wpatruje się zachłannie w rannego i pan Honeyfoot ciągnie przyjaciela za rękaw koszuli.

– Zróbmy, jak mówi – szepcze z przekonaniem.

*

Skóra rannego ma barwę popiołu; upływ krwi musiał być o wiele większy, niż wydawało mu się, kiedy próbował zakładać prowizoryczny opatrunek. Childermass patrzy z troską na twarz mężczyzny i klnie cicho; Tom potrzebowałby lekarza, i to dobrego, żeby mieć chociaż cień szansy na przeżycie. Może nawet sam zaryzykowałby znalezienie kogoś takiego, narażając ich obu na dekonspirację, gdyby nie zrozumiał, co mówiły karty. Ale układ był jasny i oczywisty, jak zawsze wtedy, kiedy najbardziej chciał kłócić się z losem. 

Odkłada fajkę na stół i powoli odmierza odpowiednią dawkę laudanum. Starecross nie było wcale takim złym wyborem, myśli, przyglądając się, jak woda mętnieje pod wpływem leku; może uda im się przynajmniej częściowo uśmierzyć ból. Może Tom odejdzie spokojnie.

Ta ostatnia myśl sprawia, że przez chwilę przygląda się laudanum tęsknym wzrokiem; brak snu i ból boku, draśniętego przez kulę jednego ze ścigających ich żołnierzy, coraz bardziej dają się mu we znaki. Tak naprawdę nie marzy o niczym innym niż o odpłynięciu w zapomnienie. Ale w głębi ducha wie, że to przyniosłoby więcej szkody niż pożytku, zbyt dobrze wie, jak reaguje na lek, i dlatego siada na łóżku obok rannego.

– Napij się, Tom – mówi półgłosem, podsuwając mu szklankę do ust.

Ranny powoli przełyka laudanum i niespokojnie patrzy na towarzysza.

– Gdzie jesteśmy? – pyta z wysiłkiem.

– W Starecross – mruczy Childermass uspokajająco. – Wystarczająco daleko. Nikt nas tu nie znajdzie.

– Zgaś świece, Johnny. Ty i świece to za dużo – prosi Thomas Burnley cichym, nie do końca przytomnym głosem. Childermass krzywi się, czując, jak przechodzi go dreszcz: ma wrażenie, że przeszłość dopadła ich w chwili, kiedy nie powinni w ogóle o niej myśleć. Ale życzenie rannego wydaje mu się ważniejsze niż własne sentymenty, dlatego posłusznie gasi świece i z powrotem siada na materacu. Podnosi do ust fajkę i w milczeniu wydmuchuje dym; ognik żarzy się w półmroku ciepłym, pomarańczowym światłem.

– Dlaczego nie przyjechałeś wcześniej, Johnny?

W pozornie niewinnym pytaniu kryje się cień wyrzutu i Childermass ciężko pochyla głowę.

– Nie miałem pojęcia – wyznaje. – Przyjechałem tak szybko, jak mogłem. Gdybym wiedział, byłbym wcześniej.

– Spóźniłeś się – szepcze ranny. – Powiesili Wrighta i Dixona. Za podżeganie do buntu. Tydzień temu. Ja nie mogłem…

– Wiem. – Głos Childermassa jest spokojny i rzeczowy, nie drży nawet odrobinę, nawet jeśli paznokcie wbijające się w dłoń są jedynym, co pozwala mu zachować opanowanie. – Nie mogłeś. Nie myśl o tym, Tom, i spróbuj odpocząć.

Laudanum powoli zaczyna działać. Głos Toma robi się coraz słabszy, ale ranny najwyraźniej nie zamierza odpoczywać; protestuje słabo i dotyka dłoni Childermassa.

– Nikomu nie wyjawię pod karą śmierci – powtarza cicho, z namysłem. – Tak przysięgaliśmy. Nie powinieneś był nic mówić tym dwóm, Johnny.

– To ty przysięgałeś – zauważa Childermass z naciskiem. – Ja nie.

– Jeszcze. Zresztą na jedno wychodzi.

Childermass wzdycha ciężko.

– Słyszałeś, co mówili? – pyta. – Wolałbyś, żebym cię zostawił gdzieś w polu?

– Nie zrobiłbyś tego – stwierdza ranny z przekonaniem i Childermass uśmiecha się gorzko.

– Nie, wiesz, że nie. Do diabła, za dobrze mnie znasz, Tom.

– Wręcz przeciwnie, Johnny, wcale ciebie nie znam. Już nie. Bardzo się zmieniłeś. – Ranny sprawia wrażenie, jakby chciał usiąść na materacu, ale brakuje mu sił, dlatego tylko opiera głowę o bok towarzysza. Childermass wzdraga się lekko, ale nie protestuje. – Zjawiasz się nagle po ponad dwudziestu latach, wyciągasz z rąk wojska i zawozisz nie wiadomo gdzie. Sam nie rozumiem, dlaczego ci ufam.

– Zawsze byłeś idealistą – zauważa sucho Childermass.

Thomas Burnley uśmiecha się blado i ostrożnie kiwa głową.

– W przeciwieństwie do ciebie.

– Mniej więcej – przyznaje Childermass. Ranny patrzy na niego z powagą.

– Dlatego nie chcesz zostać jednym z nas. Jesteś poza tym wszystkim, prawda? Nigdy nie angażujesz się w pełni.

– W co? – pyta Childermass niechętnie. – W podpalanie fabryk czy zastraszanie ich właścicieli?

– Przestań, Johnny. Nie przyjechałbyś po mnie, gdybyś naprawdę tak myślał.

– Ja… – zaczyna Childermass cicho, ale wszystkie słowa, jakie przychodzą mu do głowy, wydają się nieodpowiednie albo zdradzające zbyt wiele, więc tylko powoli obraca fajkę w dłoni, wpatrując się w rozżarzony tytoń.

– Ty – przytakuje ranny półgłosem. – Właśnie o to chodzi.

– Wiem, co robię, Tom – mruczy Childermass, choć wcale nie jest pewien, czy sam wierzy w to, co mówi. Tak naprawdę ma wrażenie, że umyka mu coraz więcej, a wycieńczenie i senność odbierają zdolność myślenia. Draśnięty kulą bok rwie tępym bólem, pokój rozmywa się przed oczami; twarz rannego, o zapadniętych oczodołach i spierzchniętych od gorączki wargach, w świetle tlącego się ledwo ognika fajki na chwilę zmienia się w czaszkę, bliźniaczo podobną do tej z karty Śmierci. To właśnie ona sprawiła, że po poprzedniej wizycie w Starecross, zamiast zawrócić do Londynu, gdzie czekał na niego Norrell, ruszył jeszcze dalej na północ, aż do Yorku.

Cóż, najwyżej oberwie za niesubordynację, nie po raz pierwszy zresztą, ale istnieją sprawy, dla których jest w stanie znieść o wiele więcej niż kolejny napad złości Gilberta Norrella.

– Dołącz do nas, Johnny. Tak naprawdę.

Ta propozycja musiało paść prędzej czy później, Childermass wiedział o tym, kiedy tylko ruszał w stronę Yorku. Ale mimo wszystko uderza go niemal fizycznie.

– Nie chcę – mówi sucho, chociaż kolejne słowa cisną się na język, niemal rozsadzając go od środka, i gdyby miał powiedzieć Tomowi coś więcej, nie potrafiłby się już powstrzymać. Nie chcę być w środku niczego, w środku zdarzeń, bo jak można zaangażować się w cokolwiek, jeśli wie się, jak to się skończy. Jak można oddać całość siebie, rzucić się w to z głową, kiedy jednocześnie patrzysz i widzisz koniec.

Kiedy odpowiedzią na pytanie jest zawsze jedna karta z całej talii. Ta trzynasta. 

Przez chwilę milczą obaj; oddech rannego jest płytki, ale spokojny i Childermass z westchnieniem opiera głowę o ścianę. Z zadumy wyrywają go dopiero kolejne słowa, ciche i ledwo słyszalne, choć wcale nie ranią przez to mniej, nie, wręcz przeciwnie, trafiają prosto w cel, jak ostrze niewielkiego noża, wbijające się z precyzją wprost pod siódme żebro: ktokolwiek żył na ulicach Yorku, musiał choć raz widzieć ofiarę zabitą w podobny sposób.

– Wydaje ci się, że my chcemy, Johnny? Po prostu musimy walczyć o swoje. Nie każdy ma tyle szczęścia co ty.

To boli o wiele bardziej, niż Childermass chciałby się przyznać: wystarczająco dobrze pamięta, ile ciężkiej pracy i wyrzeczeń kosztowało go osiągnięcie pozycji służącego. Ale wykłócanie się z człowiekiem, który ledwo jest w stanie mówić z nadmiaru laudanum i upływu krwi, wydaje mu się bezcelowe, więc po prostu przełyka tę obelgę tak, jak od wielu lat przełyka je od wszystkich innych, Norrella, Lascellesa, nawet łagodnego Segundusa, i milczy. Jeśli istnieje cokolwiek, co potrafi lepiej od innych, to właśnie to.

Zresztą Thomas Burnley też rezygnuje z kłótni. Zamyka oczy i kuli się na materacu.

– John Uskglass jest z nami – mamrocze niewyraźnie i wreszcie zasypia. Childermass nie jest pewien, czy w półmroku nie myli go wzrok, ale wydaje mu się, że na ustach dawnego przyjaciela zauważa uśmiech niezdrowego triumfu, który napełnia go nieoczekiwaną odrazą. Pochyla się i starannie przykrywa rannego kocem.

– Wątpię, żeby życzył wam tak źle – mruczy ponuro.

*

Pokój jest ciemny, a wszystkie świece pogaszone: w półmroku widać tylko ognik fajki. Segundus kręci lekko głową. Nie powinni siedzieć w całkowitej ciemności, brak światła nigdy nie pomaga, kiedy dzieje się coś złego; widział to już u lady Pole i na pewno nie ma zamiaru oglądać tego po raz kolejny. Zapala świece, jedną po drugiej, i pokój znów wydaje się przyjazny i bezpieczny. Childermass przez chwilę osłania twarz ramieniem, przyzwyczajając się do światła, i wreszcie bezsilnie opuszcza je z powrotem; pod oczami mężczyzny rysują się głębokie cienie.

– Zasnął – mruczy, podnosząc na Segundusa nieobecne spojrzenie.

– To dobrze. Przyniosłem panu coś ciepłego.

Wsuwa Childermassowi w dłonie miskę z zupą i sam siada obok. Mężczyzna je bez apetytu, z wyraźnym trudem, jakby przełknięcie ciepłego płynu sprawiało mu ból; po kilku łyżkach odsuwa naczynie na bok i kręci głową.

– Nie smakuje panu? – pyta z troską Segundus i łaja się w duchu za kolejne idiotyczne pytanie; wydaje mu się, że sama obecność służącego Norrella odbiera mu tę resztkę pewności siebie, którą jeszcze posiada. Ale Childermass sprawia wrażenie, że wcale go nie usłyszał: zwiesza głowę i wpatruje się tępo we własne kolana, jakby brakowało mu sił, żeby robić cokolwiek innego.

Segundus obrzuca go uważnym spojrzeniem, od potarganych włosów aż do nieco zniszczonych butów. Najwięcej uwagi skupia na jego kamizelce: jest brudna od błota, choć nie tylko. Bystre oczy Segundusa bez cienia wątpliwości wyłapują na nim czerwonobrązową plamę, której kolor może oznaczać wyłącznie jedno: jego wcześniejsze podejrzenia okazały się słuszne.

– Pan też jest ranny, panie Childermassie – zauważa. – Ledwo zdążył się pan wyleczyć z tej poprzedniej. Nigdy się pan nie oszczędza, prawda?

– Do diabła ze mną – mruczy Childermass niechętnie, ale bez większych protestów pozwala Segundusowi zdjąć sobie kamizelkę, podwinąć koszulę i opatrzyć ranny bok. Ta nieoczekiwana bierność niepokoi Segundusa bardziej niż zrobiłby to jakikolwiek protest, dlatego podchodzi do stolika i nalewa do szklanki wody; po krótkim namyśle decyduje się nie dodawać do niej laudanum.

– Ma pan gorączkę? – pyta z troską, patrząc na nienaturalnie błyszczące oczy Childermassa, wpatrzone w przestrzeń tuż obok niego.

– Nie, chyba nie. To ta magia. – Childermass drży na całym ciele, jego twarz jest biała jak papier, jakby zaraz miał stracić przytomność. – Mówił pan, że to minie, ale czuję ją coraz silniej. Kim jest ta kobieta obok pana, ta w niebieskiej sukni?

Segundus patrzy na niego w osłupieniu i zamiera w pół gestu, ze szklanką wyciągniętą w jego stronę. Mimowolnie przechyla nadgarstek: woda ze szklanki wylewa się prosto na podłogę, mocząc przy okazji jego buty, ale Segundus tego nie zauważa, zbyt zaskoczony ostatnimi słowami Childermassa, żeby zwracać uwagę na drobnostki.

– Pan też jest w stanie ją zobaczyć? – pyta, wpatrując się w rozmówcę oczami okrągłymi ze zdumienia. – Myślałem, że...

– Źle pan myślał. Zresztą – Childermass przyciska dłonie do skroni – niech ją pan stąd zabierze. Kimkolwiek jest. Bo zaraz… – przełyka ślinę – zaraz…

Kiedy z jego gardła zamiast reszty zdania wyrywa się rozpaczliwy, nieartykułowany jęk, Segundus nie zwleka ani chwili: chwyta mężczyznę za ramiona, pomagając mu się podnieść, i ostrożnie podprowadza do okna. Świeże, nocne powietrze wydaje się najlepszym lekiem na mdłości; Childermass wciąż jest blady, ale przynajmniej może się wyprostować. Zaciska kurczowo rękę na ramieniu towarzysza i oddycha głęboko, chwytając powietrze w płuca łapczywymi haustami. Segundus obserwuje go z niepokojem. 

– Wody?

– Nie. Nie trzeba. Widać ją wystarczająco dobrze i bez Oka Belasisa – mruczy Childermass bardziej do siebie niż do Segundusa, który słucha go z rosnącym zainteresowaniem.

– Potrafi pan rzucić Oko Belasisa? – pyta, nie potrafiąc ukryć odrobiny zazdrości.

– Raz mi się udało – przyznaje Childermass z wahaniem i nagle patrzy na towarzysza, jakby widział go po raz pierwszy w życiu. – A pan, co pan potrafi? Jaka jest właściwie natura pańskiej magii, panie Segundusie? – pyta chrapliwie, jego ręka niemal miażdży ramię towarzysza. Segundus patrzy na niego ze zdumieniem.

– Przecież pan wie. Jestem tylko teoretykiem…

– Nieprawda – przerywa mu szorstko Childermass. – Nie umie pan po prostu ożywiać posągów ani wywoływać deszczu, ot i wszystko.

Segundus waha się przez chwilę.

– Widzę odpryski innego świata – wyznaje wreszcie. – Zaklęcia, zjawy. Coś, co istnieje w zupełnie inny sposób niż wszystko wokół. Magia jest jak obrazy, wiedział pan o tym? Nie można dotknąć jej istoty, można tylko patrzeć.

– Te obrazy są straszne – szepcze Childermass, przykładając dłoń do czoła. 

– Te obrazy są piękne – poprawia go Segundus, uśmiechając się z rozmarzeniem. 

Kiedy patrzy w przestrzeń, przez chwilę zapomina o całym świecie, łącznie z towarzyszem. Dopiero kiedy przed oczami miga mu błękitna draperia i płomienne loki, przypomina sobie o pytaniu, które wciąż domaga się odpowiedzi.

– To Maria Absalom – wyjaśnia półgłosem, jakby czuł się niezręcznie w obecności zjawy.

– Ale przecież Wiltshire jest setki mil stąd! – protestuje Childermass słabo; wciąż wygląda, jakby za moment miał stracić przytomność. Segundus podtrzymuje go ostrożnie.

– Ale pochowano ją tu, a nie w Wiltshire, nawet jeśli to tam spędziła całe swoje życie. Ten las za oknem wyrósł na jej ciele, panie Childermassie, wiele lat temu musiał być tam cmentarz.

Childermass marszczy brwi.

– Skąd…?

– Czułem jej magię w Domu Cieni, rozpoznałbym ją wszędzie. Ona jest tutaj, i to przez cały czas, nie odeszła stąd ani na krok. – Uśmiecha się z zadumą. – Uwierzy pan, że to był dom jej matki? Nigdy w nim nie była, o ile mi wiadomo, ale to tak naprawdę nic nie zmienia. Ciężko odciąć się od dziedzictwa własnej krwi, prawda?  
Childermass wzdycha cicho.

– I dlatego wybrał pan to miejsce? – zgaduje, ale Segundus z namysłem kręci głową.

– To ona je wybrała. Poświęciła Dom Cieni Królowi Kruków, nic dziwnego, że chciała być pochowana tutaj, na jego ziemi, a nie na południu. – Wpatruje się w rozmówcę z powagą. – Chyba nawet ją rozumiem. Północ ma w sobie coś, co przyciąga magię, prawda? Nawet jeśli nie jest się stąd. Sam jestem najlepszym dowodem.

Tym razem to Childermass patrzy na niego ze zdumieniem.

– Pan nie pochodzi z Yorkshire?

– Nie, z Cambridge – uśmiecha się Segundus. – Ale moja babka ze strony matki urodziła się w Scarborough. Opowiadała mi dużo...

– To wiele tłumaczy – wpada mu w słowo Childermass. – Zwłaszcza to, dlaczego wybrała właśnie pana.

Segundus marszczy czoło; ma swoje przeczucia i wrażenia, oczywiście, ale wcale nie jest pewien, na ile są prawdziwe. Nawet nie do końca umie ująć je w słowa.

– Nie, to nie do końca tak, panie Childermassie – odzywa się wreszcie. – Mam wrażenie, że wcale nie chodzi jej o mnie. Jakbym był dla niej jedynie środkiem do celu. Czeka na kogoś, kiedyś wydawało mi się, że na Jonathana Strange’a, że to dlatego, że przerwałem mu zaklęcie, ale jednak się myliłem. I chyba wiem, o kogo może jej chodzić tak naprawdę.

– O kogo? – Pytanie Childermassa wydaje się trochę wymuszone, jakby zmęczenie sprawiło, że stracił część zainteresowania rozmową. Segundus pozwala sobie na lekki uśmiech.

– O pana – odpowiada z prostotą. 

*

Dopiero przybycie pana Honeyfoota rozprasza obecność zjawy, ale poza tym jednym faktem nie zmienia zupełnie nic. Żaden z nich nie ma siły na dalszą rozmowę, dlatego siadają w milczeniu przy stole i pogrążają się w ponurych myślach. Childermass tasuje karty, z coraz większą niechęcią i jakby z obowiązku, i raz za razem rozkłada je na stole. Nagle podnosi głowę i patrzy na nich z napięciem.

– Przyjdą po niego.

– Kto? – pyta cicho Segundus, chociaż i tak zna odpowiedź.

– Żołnierze, oczywiście – prycha Childermass i wspiera się ciężko łokciami o stół. – Nie powinienem był tu przyjeżdżać. To tylko pogorszy sprawę.

– A jaki miał pan wybór, panie Childermassie? – wtrąca się pan Honeyfoot. – Gdyby zdecydowałby się pan jechać dalej, bez żadnego odpoczynku, i tak nie udałoby się panu...

– Niech mu dadzą po prostu umrzeć w spokoju, tylko tyle, do diabła! – wybucha Childermass nieoczekiwanie. Segundus zerka z niepokojem na rannego – to nie są słowa, które powinien usłyszeć, nawet jeśli to prawda – i oddycha z ulgą: nie, nie obudził się, laudanum działa dokładnie tak, jak powinno.

– Nie może pan tak mówić – ostrzega szeptem. – Nie może pan nawet o tym myśleć.

Childermass patrzy na niego z udręką w oczach, ale zanim zdąży się odezwać, z podwórza dobiega ich głośny krzyk: 

– Jest tam kto?

Segundus ostrożnie wygląda przez okno. Przed bramą czeka grupa jeźdźców; ich czerwone kurtki wydają się doskonale widoczne nawet w mglistym świetle trzymanych przez nich latarni.

– Żołnierze – szepcze. – Miał pan rację.

Childermass zrywa się na równe nogi. Jednym szybkim ruchem chwyta porzuconą wcześniej przez pana Honeyfoota strzelbę, przyciska ją do piersi i zastyga bez ruchu, osłaniając rannego. Wystarczy tylko raz na niego spojrzeć, żeby wiedzieć, że jest przygotowany na wszystko. Niech mu pan tylko nie mówi, czym jest nabita, czyta Segundus w błagalnym spojrzeniu pana Honeyfoota, inaczej ze strachu i bezsilności gotów jest nas rozszarpać gołymi rękami. Kiwa głową przyjacielowi i nieoczekiwanie uświadamia sobie, że jeśli którykolwiek z nich trzech potrafiłby poradzić sobie z żołnierzami, byłby to tylko on sam.

– Ja to załatwię – mówi i uśmiecha się nerwowo. Tak naprawdę wcale nie jest pewien, czy mu się uda, czy będzie w stanie przekonać żołnierzy, żeby dali im spokój, ale mimo wszystkich obaw ma świadomość, że powinien spróbować, jeśli nawet nie dla Childermassa, to przynajmniej dla spokoju rannego. Z tą myślą prostuje się i wydyma wargi, mając nadzieję, że wygląda wystarczająco bojowo.

Cóż, przekonuje przynajmniej pana Honeyfoota, który podnosi się z fotela i przeciąga dłonią po klapach kamizelki.

– Idę z panem.

Towarzystwo przyjaciela przez krótką chwilę podnosi Segundusa na duchu, ale ulga pryska w chwili, kiedy staje naprzeciwko żołnierzy; jest ich wystarczająco wielu, żeby pewność siebie opuściła Segundusa niemal całkowicie. Przez chwilę patrzy rozpaczliwie w stronę posiadłości, marząc tylko o tym, żeby skryć się na powrót w jej bezpiecznych murach. Wreszcie bierze głęboki oddech i czuje, jak pan Honeyfoot uspokajająco kładzie mu rękę na ramieniu: to pozwala mu przynajmniej częściowo zebrać resztki odwagi.

– Hej, panowie! – krzyczy najgłośniej, jak tylko potrafi. – Proszę stąd odjechać, właśnie śmiertelnie przeraziliście damę! 

Koń dowódcy tańczy w miejscu, rozpryskując wokół błoto z kałuży. Jeden z żołnierzy unosi latarnię, posyłając promień światła prosto w twarz Segundusa; mag mruży oczy i cofa się o krok. Dowódca pochyla się w siodle, patrzy na niego z góry.

– Damę? – pyta szorstko.

– Prowadzimy tu dom dla obłąkanych – wyjaśnia z zakłopotaniem Segundus. – Mamy na razie jednego gościa, damę o chorych nerwach. Jej mężem jest pewien bardzo wysoko postawiony dżentelmen. Z pewnością nie wybaczyłby ani panom, ani nam, gdybyśmy chociaż trochę pogorszyli jej stan.

Dowódca przygląda im sie przez dłuższą chwilę, jakby szukając w pamięci ich twarzy. Wreszcie kiwa głową.

– A panowie to?...

– Nazywam się John Segundus. A to pan William Honeyfoot.

– Kapitan George Wickham – mruczy dowódca nieco uprzejmiej. – Słyszałem trochę o panach. Ten dom należy tak właściwie do pani Lennox, prawda? – Rozgląda się czujnie po zabudowaniach. – Mieszka tu ktoś jeszcze?

Segundus z przekonaniem kręci głową.

– Poza nami i damą? Chwilowo nie. Mamy służących, oczywiście, ale jeden pojechał do miasta po leki, a drugi do domu. Jeśli potrzeba, postaramy się pomóc panu najlepiej, jak tylko możemy.

– Trzymam pana za słowo, panie Segundusie – mruczy dowódca.

Mag przygląda mu się z wahaniem. Przez chwilę wydaje mu się, że tuż obok słyszy cichy kobiecy chichot: czuje jednocześnie zawrót głowy i nieoczekiwany przypływ odwagi.

– Tylko, panie kapitanie, muszę panu powiedzieć jedną rzecz: jeśli szuka pan noclegu dla swoich ludzi, niezbyt dobrze pan trafił – mówi z nieśmiałością, której nie musi nawet udawać; niebieskie oczy patrzą prosto na żołnierzy z mieszaniną troski i zakłopotania. – Widzi pan, to nie jest zwykły dom dla obłąkanych. Jesteśmy teoretykami magii, pan Honeyfoot i ja, i wypróbowujemy na damie pewne praktyki, powiedzmy, że nie do końca konwencjonalne.

Kapitan Wickham unosi brwi z nieco ironicznym uśmiechem.

– Och, legalne, oczywiście, że legalne! – spieszy z wyjaśnieniem Segundus. – I mąż damy w pełni zaakceptował to rozwiązanie. Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że Starecross to dziwne miejsce, dziwne i bardzo magiczne. Doskonale wpływa na damę, ale panom mogłoby trochę zaszkodzić. – Macha ręką w stronę zagajnika. – O, w tamtej kępie drzew podobno jest pochowana Maria Absalom, czarodziejka. Pańscy ludzie akceptują magię, panie kapitanie?

Dowódca mierzy ich obu uważnym spojrzeniem; Segundus nerwowo wygładza halsztuk, pan Honeyfoot wsuwa rękę do kieszeni kamizelki. Na pewno muszą wyglądać dokładnie tak, jak widzą ich żołnierze, uznaje Segundus, dwóch zakłopotanych, ale uczciwych dżentelmenów, wahających się między posłuszeństwem wobec prawa a dobrem pacjentów. Niech tak myślą.

– Proszę się nie martwić, szukamy zbiega, nie noclegu – mówi wreszcie kapitan. 

– Zbiega? – podchwytuje Segundus, wciąż z nieco zakłopotaną miną.

– Johannity. Niszczyciela maszyn. Na pewno pan o nich słyszał.

– Johannity? – Segundus szeroko otwiera oczy. – Tu, tak daleko od miasta? I myśli pan, że chowałby się akurat tutaj, w domu dla obłąkanych? Zresztą, pewnie i tak, mój Boże, swój ciągnie do swego, jak mówią, johannici to szaleńcy, a podobno sama Maria Absalom też była obłąkana. I dlatego cały czas nawiedza te mury. – Splata ręce na piersi. – Gdybym zobaczył tutaj kogoś podejrzanego, pierwszy prosiłbym pana o pomoc, żeby nie narażać naszego gościa, proszę mi wierzyć.

Kątem oka zerka na żołnierzy: rozglądają się niechętnie po zabudowaniach i cofają o krok, jakby same słowa o magii i obłąkaniu wystarczyły, żeby pozbawić ich woli walki. Kapitan zastanawia się przez chwilę i wreszcie kiwa głową.

– W porządku, panie Segundusie. Wystarczy mi pańskie słowo. – Odwraca się w stronę podwładnych. – Widocznie pojechali jeszcze dalej. Jazda, chłopcy!

Dopiero kiedy z podwórza odjeżdża ostatni żołnierz, a tętent kopyt powoli niknie w ich uszach, pod Segundusem uginają się nogi. Przeciąga ręką po czole: mimo lodowatego wiatru jest mokre od potu.

– Chyba zasłużyłem na odrobinę brandy – mruczy, chwytając przyjaciela za ramię.

– Na całe brandy świata – podchwytuje pan Honeyfoot z uznaniem, uśmiechając się szeroko. – Ma pan stalowe nerwy, panie Segundusie. Nie miałem nawet pojęcia.

Ale mimo zimna i rozgrzewającej wizji kieliszka alkoholu wcale nie spieszą się z powrotem; przez chwilę cieszą się świeżym, choć chłodnym powietrzem. Segundus z obawą myśli o tym, co zastaną we wnętrzu posiadłości; atmosfera Starecross jest duszna od napięcia i zapachu krwi, a zdenerwowanie Childermassa udziela się im obu. Ale zwycięża poczucie obowiązku, jak zwykle, i po chwili niechętnie wracają do pokoju, w którym leży ranny.

Childermass wygląda o wiele gorzej niż kilka godzin temu i Segundus z rezygnacją kręci głową.

– Niech się pan położy, proszę. Chociaż na chwilę. Inaczej wykończy się pan do reszty.

– A jeśli… – zaczyna Childermass i nagle urywa, patrząc na niego z wahaniem.

– Wtedy pana obudzę – obiecuje Segundus z nieoczekiwaną łagodnością.

*

Ale sen nie nadchodzi, chociaż Childermass czuje się ledwo przytomny ze zmęczenia: nawet to nie pozwala mu zapomnieć, co dzieje się tuż za ścianą, w pokoju obok. Umierający odchodzą właśnie wtedy, kiedy czują, że nikt ich nie pilnuje, przypomina sobie, co powtarzano mu w dzieciństwie; śmierć Joan tylko potwierdziła wiarygodność porzekadła. Nie zdążył się z nią pożegnać, nie zdążył powiedzieć jej tego, czego nie mówił nigdy wcześniej, i boi się, że to samo zdarzy się po raz kolejny.

Podnosi się z łóżka, jak najciszej, żeby nie zaalarmować tamtych, i ostrożnie sięga po karty; wróżenie w niemal całkowitej ciemności nie należy do prostych zadań, ale Childermass zna karty na pamięć, nie potrzebuje ich widzieć, żeby mówić ich językiem i bez trudu rozpoznaje każdy symbol: wystarczy, że przybliży dłoń do rysunków. Ale karty mówią dokładnie to samo co wcześniej, nie pozostawiając mu żadnej nadziei, dlatego Childermass uderza pięścią w poduszkę i klnie tak długo, dopóki nie uświadamia sobie, że miał przecież zachowywać się jak najciszej. Dlatego zaciska wargi i zmusza do milczenia, chociaż ma wrażenie, że gniew i strach za chwilę rozsadzą go od środka. 

Jonathan Strange mówi, żeby wykorzystywać tę magię, która jest nam dana, myśli z goryczą. Łatwo mu mówić, skoro potrafi o wiele więcej niż ja! Do diabła, nie uleczę nikogo wróżbami i kartami. To nie jest magia, której mógłby pragnąć ktokolwiek. Nie tak, nie w ten sposób. Nie masz racji, Jonathanie Strange.

Niepokój przytłacza go coraz bardziej, więc zrywa się z łóżka i krąży po pokoju, dopóki ten nie wyda mu się za ciasny dla wszystkich jego lęków i obaw: potrzebowałby przestrzeni, nie zamknięcia, żeby chociaż odrobinę ochłonąć. Dlatego ostatecznie otwiera drzwi i wychodzi na korytarz. Idzie kilka kroków w stroę wejściowych drzwi i czuje rosnący ból głowy, dokładnie tak jak wcześniej.

Magia tu jest bardzo silna, przypomina sobie słowa Segundusa i już wie, co powinien zrobić. Pomysł jest szalony, ale zaczyna rozumieć, że tak naprawdę nie ma innego wyjścia: nic nie będzie w stanie pomóc Tomowi. Nic oprócz magii. A jego własna nie nadaje się do niczego.

Wejście do pokoju Marii Absalom sprawia mu ból, jego kroki są chwiejne i niepewne, jakby zamiast pilnować Toma, pił przez kilka godzin bez przerwy; idzie powoli, zaciskając mocno powieki i z całej siły czepiając się ściany. Wie, że jeśli tylko otworzy oczy, znów zobaczy dwa światy nałożone na siebie i przenikające się nawzajem, jak dwa kawałki cienkiego, taniego papieru, jak dwie wytarte stronice książki, a wtedy na pewno straci przytomność i cały jego plan spełznie na niczym.

Na upadek pozwala sobie dopiero wtedy, kiedy dociera do celu. Przyciska twarz do kamiennej podłogi, próbując zebrać myśli, i gorączkowo próbuje sobie przypomnieć, jak właściwie powinno się wezwać ducha. Och, widywał magów z żółtych namiotów, którzy próbowali tego samego, ale nie wierzy w stoliczki z wypalonymi literami, dyskretnie szturchane od dołu, żeby zrobić wrażenie na gawiedzi, więc zamiast tego myśli o wszystkich książkach Norrella, do których kiedykolwiek udało mu się zajrzeć. Do przywołania elfa potrzebna jest świeca, przypomina sobie z wysiłkiem, czytał kiedyś zaklęcie, o którym nie powinien był w ogóle słyszeć i Norrell zapewne rozszarpałby go żywcem, gdyby tylko zdołał się dowiedzieć. Ale Maria Absalom jest zjawą, a nie elfem, a on nie ma przy sobie żadnej świecy, inaczej już dawno zdołałby podpalić budynek, zataczając się od ściany do ściany przez całą szerokość korytarza. Więc nie, nie świeca, ale co?

Z nutą desperacji wyciąga przed siebie talię, ściska mocno karty w drżącej dłoni.

– Chcesz moich snów? – mruczy Childermass. – Moich wizji? Cieni?

Ale wciąż nie jest w stanie zobaczyć zjawy, więc wtula się w podłogę, śmiejąc się w duchu sam z siebie i ze swojej żałosnej próby przywołania czarodziejki. Więc naprawdę myślał, że kogokolwiek skusi ta jedyna rzecz, którą miałby do zaoferowania, śmieszna, marna magia cieni i kart, która nie zmienia świata, a tylko daje świadomość nieuchronnego? Jak to jest żyć naprawdę, Johnie Childermassie, nie być tylko naczyniem na wizje i sny, narzędziem do czytania przyszłości, na którą i tak się nie ma wpływu? Talią kart, drewnianym stolikiem, nabazgranym niedbale horoskopem?

Tak dawno nie byłem żywy, myśli Childermass z goryczą i podrywa głowę, kiedy czuje nagły powiew gorąca. Niebieska suknia faluje przed jego oczami, płomiennorude włosy łaskoczą w czoło. Kobieta pochyla się nad nim, wyciąga dłoń w jego stronę, ale Childermass nie ośmiela się jej dotknąć i odsuwa się gwałtownie.

– Tak bardzo chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać, a teraz uciekasz, magu?

– Nie jestem magiem – szepcze Childermass. Kobieta w niebieskiej sukni śmieje się cicho.

– A kim? – pyta drwiąco, mierząc go wzrokiem, w którym kryje się wyzwanie. Childermass zaciska szczękę i zmusza się, żeby spojrzeć jej prosto w twarz.

– Wróżbitą, po prostu wróżbitą, jak ci wszyscy szaleńcy w żółtych budkach na londyńskich placach i nie dziwię się wcale, że oszaleli, dziwię się, że tak późno. Nie chcę tej wiedzy o przyszłości, nie chcę widzieć, kto ocaleje, a kto zginie. Nie chcę walczyć z losem i wiedzieć, że to i tak nic nie zmieni.

Sam nie jest pewien, czy wypowiada to na głos, czy tylko myśli, ale to nie ma znaczenia: Maria Absalom i tak wie. Patrzy na niego, przechylając głowę, a jej uśmiech poszerza się coraz bardziej, odsłaniając białe, ostre zęby. Jak u drapieżnika, myśli Childermass nieoczekiwanie.

– Tak bardzo przeszkadza ci twój dar, magu? Naucz się lepiej go doceniać, bo taka magia to rzadkość. Może o tym nie słyszałeś, ale dawno temu po Yorku krążyło powiedzenie, że wróżyć potrafią tylko ci, w czyich żyłach płynie krew Faerie. – Mruży oczy. – Albo Króla Kruków.

– To prawda? – mruczy Childermass, patrząc na kobietę z napięciem; ręka, w której trzyma karty, zaczyna lekko drżeć. Ale w odpowiedzi słyszy kolejny wybuch śmiechu.

– A zatem, magu – jej głos ocieka sarkazmem – dlaczego mnie szukałeś?

– Zawrzyjmy układ – proponuje Childermass cicho. – Potrzebuję magii, prawdziwej, nie takiej jak moja. Dopóki stąd nie wyjadę. Dwa, trzy dni, tylko tyle.

– A co dostanę w zamian?

– Moją magię – mruczy Childermass. – Na zawsze. Sama powiedziała pani, że to rzadki dar.

Maria Absalom świdruje go na wylot oczami niebieskimi jak jej suknia i chłodnymi jak szkło; Childermass ma wrażenie, że widzi więcej i zagląda głębiej niż ktokolwiek inny, rozbiera go na najdrobniejsze kawałki, ogląda je jeden po drugim i składa na nowo. Odwraca wzrok, czując się dziwnie bezbronny; cienie, do niedawna jego sprzymierzeńcy, cofają się w kąt pokoju, jakby wiedziały, że był gotów z nich zrezygnować. Znów wtula twarz w podłogę, jałowa, pusta skorupa, policzona, zważona i podzielona.

– Twoja magia do niczego mi się nie przyda – stwierdza wreszcie Maria Absalom, wydymając wargi. – Nie, dopóki jesteś martwy. Potrafię władać ogniem, nie strzaskanymi lustrami.

– Strzaskanymi… – powtarza cicho Childermass, wciąż wbijając wzrok w podłogę. Wreszcie otrząsa się i ze zmęczeniem patrzy na kobietę. – Dlaczego?

– Bo i tak nie wierzysz, że to cokolwiek zmieni.

– To nie jest kwestia wiary – prycha Childermass. Odruchowo tasuje karty, nie przyglądając się rysunkom. – Ja wiem, że to nic nie zmieni, po prostu wiem. Potrafi mnie pani przekonać, że jest inaczej? Że mogę cokolwiek zdziałać?

Maria Absalom przygląda mu się z czymś, co u każdej innej osoby nazwałby współczuciem.

– Wręcz przeciwnie, magu, wszystko jest kwestią wiary. Tylko albo aż. – Wzrusza ramionami. – Nie jesteś tu jedynym wróżbitą. A przyszłość, którą przepowiedziałeś, jedyną właściwą.

Childermass patrzy na nią z powagą, w ciemnych oczach migocze niepewność.

– Jest przecież tylko jedna przyszłość – rzuca ochryple.

– Sam to rozsądź, magu. To, w co uwierzysz, to już twoja decyzja, nie moja.

Childermass waha się przez chwilę; serce wali mu jak szalone, gardło odmawia posłuszeństwa.

– A gdybym powiedział, że wierzę? – pyta wreszcie z napięciem.

– Wtedy potrzebowałbyś już tylko dobrego zaklęcia leczniczego. – Maria Absalom unosi brwi, raczej zalotnie niż z ironią. – I mojej magii. Którą dostaniesz, tak jak prosiłeś, jeśli do mnie wrócisz.

– Ale… – zaczyna Childermass z powątpiewaniem.

– Poszukaj dobrze, magu. Będziesz wiedział, gdzie. A potem porozmawiamy.

Maria Absalom wyciąga rękę w stronę jego czoła i Childermass przyciska dłonie do skroni: ma wrażenie, że w jego głowie wybucha ogień, choć przecież nawet nie poczuł na skórze dotyku czarodziejki.

A potem odpływa w ciemność.

*

Tak właściwie Segundus rzadko kiedy odwiedza lewe skrzydło Starecross. Magia jest tam silniejsza niż gdziekolwiek indziej w okolicy, może z wyjątkiem zagajnika, i każdą wizytę przypłaca migreną; to tam złożono ciało Marii Absalom, kiedy przygotowywano je do pogrzebu. Nawet jeśli to wszystko działo się tak dawno temu, że nie znalazłby już świadków tamtych dni, nie potrzebuje niczyich potwierdzeń, żeby wiedzieć, że ma rację: obecność czarodziejki wciąż jest możliwa do wyczucia dla takich jak on. I naprawdę nie wie, czemu, zamiast pójść do biblioteki, jak zamierzał, idzie do lewego skrzydła, jakby czuł, że będzie tam potrzebny, czemu woła pana Honeyfoota, czemu biegną razem do pokoju pełnego magii. 

Wszystko staje się jasne dopiero wtedy, kiedy zauważa Childermassa, skulonego na podłodze jak śpiące dziecko. Wystraszony Segundus pochyla się nad nim i lekko szarpie jego ramię, próbując go obudzić. Childermass mamrocze kilka nieskładnych wyrazów, wreszcie z wysiłkiem otwiera oczy i wodzi błędnym wzrokiem po ich twarzach, jakby nie do końca pamiętał, gdzie się właściwie znajduje.

– Po co pan tu wchodził? – łaja go Segundus, czując nieoczekiwany przypływ ulgi. – Przecież mówiłem, że w lewym skrzydle magia jest najsilniejsza, panie Childermassie! Jest pan chory, ranny, to nie jest dobry pomysł, żeby ryzykować w taki sposób. Na co to panu było?

Childermass zagryza wargi i próbuje wstać; dwa razy niemal mu się udaje i dwa razy znów osuwa się na podłogę. Segundus i pan Honeyfoot oplatają go ramionami, pomagając dźwignąć się na nogi, i bardziej wloką niż prowadzą przez kręte korytarze. Childermass nie protestuje, zwisa bezwładnie w ich uścisku i Segundus, sam wyczerpany rosnącym bólem głowy, ma wrażenie, że mężczyzna tak naprawdę odzyskuje przytomność dopiero wtedy, kiedy docierają do prawego skrzydła posiadłości.

Kiedy wreszcie docierają do pokoju, w którym leży ranny, i pomagają Childermassowi usiąść w fotelu koło łóżka, pan Honeyfoot niemal natychmiast opuszcza pokój, wymawiając się koniecznością wizyty u lady Pole. Segundus kiwa głową: zna to spojrzenie przyjaciela, widywał je u niego już wtedy, gdy ich podopieczna bywała w szczególnie złym humorze. Pan Honeyfoot szczerze wierzy w jego umiejętność wyciągania zwierzeń z ludzi – może aż za bardzo, myśli mag z odrobiną niepewności – i pewnie dlatego decyduje się pozostawić Childermassa w jego rękach. Tylko że Segundus naprawdę nie wie, jak powinno się rozmawiać z kimś takim jak służący Norrella, i kiedy na niego patrzy, po raz kolejny brakuje mu słów.

– Może naleję panu trochę brandy? – proponuje wreszcie nieśmiało. – Wygląda pan, jakby bardzo potrzebował pan się rozgrzać.

– To nie jest najlepszy pomysł – mruczy Childermass niechętnie, przyciskając dłoń do czoła. – Powinienem się skoncentrować, a nie pić. Panie Segundusie, będę potrzebował pańskiej pomocy. Szukamy zaklęcia leczniczego, wszystko jedno jakiego, rozumie pan? Poda mi pan moją sakwę?

Drżące palce z trudem radzą sobie z zapięciem, ale Childermass jest uparty i nie poddaje się tak łatwo: przeszukuje bagaż i wreszcie wyciąga z niego oprawioną w skórę księgę.

– Proszę to przejrzeć – mruczy i podaje księgę Segundusowi. Ten unosi brwi.

– Ormskirk?

– Nie mam nic innego – mówi Childermass stanowczo. – Tylko to. I to nam musi wystarczyć.

– Ale zaklęcia Ormskirka przecież nigdy nikomu nie działały – protestuje Segundus nieśmiało. – Nawet samemu Ormskirkowi. Nie wydaje mi się...

– Działają Jonathanowi Strange’owi, wie pan o tym tak samo dobrze jak ja – ucina Childermass. – Ten dom jest pełen magii, panie Segundusie, a ona musi nam pomóc, obiecała mi, że uda nam się rzucić to zaklęcie, jeśli tylko… – Zagryza wargi. – Właściwie nie wiem, jeśli co. Ale przede wszystkim musimy je znaleźć, a potem się zobaczy.

Segundus patrzy na niego zaskoczony.

– Ona?...

– Maria Absalom.

– Rozmawiał pan z panną Absalom? – rzuca Segundus. Odkłada na stół Ormskirka i wpatruje się w rozmówcę z fascynacją; ciekawość uczonego na chwilę bierze górę nad współczuciem.

– Chyba tak – odpowiada z wahaniem Childermass. Przykłada dłoń do czoła i patrzy na towarzysza niepewnie.

– Ze mną nie rozmawia – mruczy Segundus pod nosem i jego twarz oblewa ciemny rumieniec. – Pojawia się, tak, ale nigdy nie odezwała się ani słowem. Ona tylko… To znaczy…

Childermass unosi brwi, ale nie pyta o nic więcej.

– Jest piękna – mamrocze wreszcie Segundus. – Jak czysta magia.

– I tak samo niebezpieczna – zauważa cicho Childermass i spuszcza wzrok.

Segundus waha się, walcząc z myślą, która nieoczekiwanie przyszła mu do głowy; nie jest pewien, czy powinien podzielić się nią ze służącym Norrella. Ale zanim zdąży się zdecydować, z korytarza dobiegają go ciche kroki i w drzwiach staje pan Honeyfoot.

– Lady Pole zasnęła – oznajmia półgłosem, jakby i tak wiedział, że nie zwrócą na niego większej uwagi. Segundus odwraca się w stronę przyjaciela: widzi, jak pan Honeyfoot rzuca na stół wysłużony notes, w którym notuje opowieści lady Pole, i z trudem powstrzymuje się, żeby przy okazji nie sięgnąć po Ormskirka. Trudno go winić za to rozdarcie, myśli mag z odrobiną żalu: doskonale zna pasje przyjaciela i dobrze wie o jego tęsknocie za wiedzą, której nie wolno mu zgłębiać. Ale mimo słabości do magicznych ksiąg pan Honeyfoot rozumie na pewno, że łamanie złożonej Norrellowi przysięgi na oczach Childermassa, choćby rannego i zmęczonego, nie wydaje się najlepszym pomysłem. Dlatego Segundus wyciąga rękę i poklepuje dłoń przyjaciela.

– Szukamy leczniczego zaklęcia – wyjaśnia, patrząc pytająco na Childermassa; nie jest pewien, ile z ich rozmowy powinien zdradzić panu Honeyfootowi. Ale służący Norrella kiwa lekko głową, nie wydając z siebie ani słowa sprzeciwu. – Tyle że Ormskirk to jedyne, co mamy, i nie wiem, na ile możemy mu zaufać. Te zaklęcia udają się tylko Jonathanowi Strange’owi, a wątpię, żeby którykolwiek z nas był w stanie mu dorównać.

Pan Honeyfoot przez chwilę zachłannie przygląda się Ormskirkowi.

– Niech pan powie panu Childermassowi o księgach, panie Segundusie – odzywa się nagle.

Segundus potakuje niepewnie; przyjaciel jak zwykle trafnie odgadł, co dręczyło go wcześniej.

– Kiedy postanowiliśmy odnowić Starecross, rozmawiałem z panią Lennox o jej bibliotece – zaczyna, patrząc nieufnie na Childermassa. – Przede wszystkim o magicznych księgach. Mówiła, że miała kiedyś kilka takich, ale parę lat temu wykupił je pewien dżentelmen z Yorku.

– Zgadnijmy, kto to mógł być – dorzuca pod nosem pan Honeyfoot. Childermass uśmiecha się krzywo.

– Pamiętam – przyznaje i kiwa głową. – To była zresztą dziwna sprawa, ta transakcja. Norrell spodziewał się, że znajdzie ich znacznie więcej, także tych cenniejszych. Sam nie wiem, skąd mógł mieć takie informacje. Ale pani Lennox zarzekała się, że nie sprzedawała nic nikomu innemu. Może przepadły dawno temu, rozkradzione albo zniszczone. – Wzrusza ramionami. – Cóż, wziął, co było, jak zwykle. 

– I szukał tylko w bibliotece, w żadnym innym miejscu? – pyta Segundus z napięciem. Childermass patrzy na niego uważnie.

– Tak, tylko tam. Pamiętam, szukaliśmy obaj, miałem wtedy fatalny ból głowy, a Norrell irytował się jak zwykle, nie na panią Lennox oczywiście, proszę zgadnąć, na kogo… – Marszczy brwi. – Zaraz – unosi dłoń – chce mi pan powiedzieć, że znaleźli panowie coś jeszcze? W jakimś innym miejscu?

– Na strychu – mruczy Segundus. – Wyczułem stamtąd bardzo silną falę magii. Pan pewnie w ogóle tam nie wchodził, pani Lennox nie odważyłaby się pokazać go żadnym gościom. Też bym tam nie zajrzał, gdybyśmy nie zamierzali zająć się tym domem. Ale…

– Ale? – podchwytuje Childermass.

– Ale to nie były księgi magii. Księgi o magii, owszem. Geografia magii, historia magii, opowieści o Królu Kruków. Na pewno nie to, na co miał nadzieję pan Norrell.

– Więc? – pyta cicho Childermass. Segundus wpatruje się w niego wzrokiem pełnym oczekiwania.

– Mogliśmy coś przeoczyć. Pan zna się na księgach magii znacznie lepiej niż ja, panie Childermassie, widział ich pan o wiele więcej. Skupywał je pan przez tyle lat dla pana Norrella, dobry Boże, ma pan nawet własnego Ormskirka! Jeśli cokolwiek jeszcze tam zostało, pan jest najwłaściwszą osobą, żeby to odnaleźć.

*

Magia Marii Absalom dociera do strychu, oczywiście, tak jak mówił Segundus, ale tym razem jest mu trochę łatwiej znieść jej działanie. Może to dlatego, że nam sprzyja, myśli przez chwilę i patrzy z troską na bladego, zawziętego Childermassa: zdążył już zauważyć, że służący Norrella reaguje na obecność czarów znacznie silniej niż on. Przez chwilę czuje wyrzuty sumienia, że nie zabrali ze sobą pana Honeyfoota; wie doskonale, że podobna wyprawa ucieszyłaby przyjaciela o wiele bardziej niż jego samego. Ale przysięga wymuszona przez pana Norrella wciąż obowiązuje, nawet jeśli Childermass wydaje się być po ich stronie; lepiej nie ryzykować, powiedział mu przyjaciel, i w głębi ducha Segundus zdaje sobie sprawę, że miał rację.

Tak naprawdę marzy o tym, żeby wrócić na dół, do prawego skrzydła posiadłości: na strychu unosi się woń stęchlizny, a pajęczyny przyklejają się do twarzy. Segundus osłania się ramieniem, ale to niewiele pomaga: nawet jeśli magia stara się ich oszczędzać, każdy krok unosi w powietrze tumany kurzu. Gryzące w gardło obłoki zapobiegają wizytom intruzów nie gorzej niż czary Marii Absalom. Segundus przez dłuższą chwilę walczy z atakiem kaszlu, aż wreszcie rozwiązuje halsztuk, owija go wokół ust i nosa: to trochę pomaga. Przez chwilę żałuje, że wciąż ma na sobie swój najlepszy, jasny surdut; ciemna kamizelka i porządna, choć nieco znoszona koszula Childermassa wydają się o wiele bardziej praktycznym ubiorem na podobne wyprawy.

Oczekuje wszystkiego poza tym, że znajdą je po niespełna godzinie przetrząsania strychu. Gdyby ktoś zapytał go wcześniej, podejrzewałby, że powinni spodziewać się ciemnych zakamarków i tajnych skrytek, ukrytych starannie przed wzrokiem niepowołanych, jak we wszystkich gotyckich romansach, które zdarzało mu się czytać. Tymczasem książki leżą dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, które przeszukali już kilkakrotnie z panem Honeyfootem, na półce rozsypującego się ze starości kredensu, i Segundus zastanawia się, jak mogli nie zauważyć ich wcześniej: odkrycie na chwilę wytrąca go z równowagi.

– Wcześniej nie znaleźliśmy nic podobnego – protestuje, zdezorientowany. – Dlaczego teraz...

– Bo dopiero teraz pozwoliła nam je znaleźć – mówi spokojnie Childermass, jakby to było oczywiste. – Niemożliwe, żeby nikt ich wcześniej nie zauważył, gdyby nie jej czary. Inaczej już dawno trafiłyby do biblioteki Norrella razem z całą resztą.

Segundus kiwa głową, w jego oczach pojawia się przebłysk zrozumienia.

– Czekały na pana – podchwytuje. – Tak jak ona.

– Jakby nie mogła znaleźć sobie kogoś lepszego – prycha Childermass.

Segundus patrzy na niego z lekkim rozbawieniem, ale jego towarzysz tylko wzrusza ramionami, dlatego ostatecznie sięga po jedną z ksiąg. Childermass przygląda mu się z uwagą.

– I co pan o nich myśli? – rzuca niecierpliwie.

– Boję się tej magii – mówi Segundus cicho, powoli przerzucając pożółkłe strony. – Jest niebezpieczna. O wiele bardziej niż pańskie karty.

– Moje karty… – zaczyna Childermass i nagle milknie. – Nie mamy czasu na pańskie obawy, panie Segundusie. Na moje zresztą też nie. Mamy szansę coś w nich znaleźć?

Segundus patrzy z obawą na księgę.

– To zależy, czego się szuka.

– Leczniczego zaklęcia – szepcze Childermass. – Jakiegokolwiek.

Segundus pociera nadgarstkiem czoło, rozmazując na nim plamę kurzu.

– Niewiele z nich rozumiem – przyznaje. – Jeszcze mniej niż z Ormskirka. Ale może do czegoś się nadadzą, kto wie, jeśli się wczytam trochę dokładniej.

Childermass uśmiecha się na wpół gorzko, na wpół ironicznie.

– Nawet jeśli nie, przynajmniej nauczy się pan czegoś nowego, prawda?

– Mniejsza o wiedzę – mówi Segundus i patrzy na towarzysza z nieoczekiwaną szczerością. – Naprawdę nie życzę źle pańskiemu przyjacielowi, panie Childermassie. Zrobię, co w mojej mocy.

– Nawet dla johannity? – pyta Childermass sucho, chociaż w jego oczach pojawia się emocja, której Segundus nie potrafi rozszyfrować. Dlatego nawet nie próbuje.

– Ja też wierzę w Króla Kruków – odpowiada cicho, ale z głębokim przekonaniem.

Childermass patrzy na niego ze zdumieniem i Segundusowi wydaje się, że chce mu odpowiedzieć, ale nagle odwraca głowę, jakby coś nieoczekiwanie zwróciło jego uwagę. To tylko lustro, zauważa mag, zwykłe lustro w skromnej, posrebrzanej ramie, oparte o ścianę. A jednak Childermass na chwilę zapomina o książkach; ściska Segundusa za ramię, wstrzymując oddech.

– Pan też to widzi? – pyta, pociągając go w stronę lustra.

Ale Segundus, choć przygląda się uważnie, nie zauważa niczego, co mogłoby go zafascynować tak jak Childermassa. W zmatowiałej tafli przez chwilę odbija się odbłysk świecy i mglisty zarys ich twarzy, a potem nagle lustro skrzypi złowieszczo i ożywa, pochyla się w ich stronę w parodii ukłonu i wystarczy jedna chwila, a Segundus wie, co stanie się dalej. Nie zdążę, myśli i zaciska powieki, nie zdążę...

Ale zanim tafla szkła uderzy go w twarz, czuje jakiś ciężar, popychający go z impetem na ścianę; zawadza o coś nogą, na chwilę wstrzymując oddech z bólu, słyszy szelest rozrywanego materiału, zgrzyty, trzaski i lustro rozbija się z głośnym hukiem, a on sam wciąż jest cały, nie licząc bolącego kolana. Segundus z wysiłkiem przełyka ślinę – jego gardło jest tak wyschnięte, że nie byłby w stanie wydać z siebie żadnego krzyku – unosi dłonie do twarzy, szukając skaleczeń, i wreszcie decyduje się otworzyć oczy. Rozgląda się po strychu: tuż obok siebie zauważa Childermassa, który wspiera się o ścianę, patrząc nieprzytomnym spojrzeniem raz na niego, raz na odłamki szkła zaledwie kilka stóp dalej, i przyciska rękę do rannego boku; jego twarz jest blada, rozdarty rękaw koszuli zwisa w strzępach.

– O Boże – szepcze Segundus nerwowo i tak jak stał, po prostu siada na podłodze, wycierając połami jasnego surduta warstwę kurzu. – Nic się panu nie stało?

Childermass przez chwilę oddycha głęboko, zaciskając pięści – Segundus jest w stanie niemal zobaczyć, jak opada z niego napięcie – i wreszcie podchodzi do stłuczonego lustra. Przyklęka nad nim z trudnym do rozszyfrowania wyrazem twarzy.

– Strzaskane lustro – mruczy. Podnosi jeden z odłamków i wodzi palcami po ostrej krawędzi, z zadumą wpatrując się w krople krwi na skórze. 

– Panie Childermassie? – powtarza Segundus z odrobiną paniki w głosie i chyba dopiero to sprawia, że mężczyzna wreszcie odwraca się w jego stronę.

– Żyję, panie Segundusie – odpowiada ochryple i nagle marszczy brwi. – Żyję – powtarza głośniej, z namysłem, jakby zastanawiał się nad sensem tego, co właśnie powiedział. 

Nagle podrywa głowę i ciska odłamek szkła na podłogę.

– Ona wiedziała. I jej wersja przyszłości jest inna niż moja, rozumie pan?

Segundus patrzy na niego niepewnie i przytakuje, choć tak naprawdę nie rozumie zupełnie nic.

– Muszę coś sprawdzić – mamrocze Childermass. Siada na podłodze obok Segundusa i sięga po karty. Przez chwilę tasuje je z namysłem, marszcząc brwi, ale nagle zmienia zdanie: wsuwa je z powrotem do kieszeni, a jego usta zaciskają się w wąską kreskę.

– Ma pan przy sobie jakąś monetę? – pyta zduszonym głosem.

Zdezorientowany Segundus bez słowa sprzeciwu wyciąga z kieszeni surduta wytartą dwupensówkę. Childermass błyskawicznie porywa ją z jego dłoni, jakby była czymś wyjątkowym, talizmanem czy amuletem; ujmuje ją w dwa palce tak, jak przyrodnik trzymałby rzadki okaz motyla, i ostrożnie obraca w dłoni. Segundus z osłupieniem przygląda się monecie, ale widzi na niej dokładnie to, co na dziesiątkach innych: z jednej strony surowy profil króla Jerzego, biednego, szalonego króla Jerzego, z drugiej – Brytanię w fałdzistej sukni, wyniosłą i odległą.

Kiedy Segundus otwiera usta, żeby zapytać, o co właściwie chodzi, Childermass chucha na dwupensówkę i podrzuca ją do góry. Moneta przez chwilę wiruje w powietrzu, aż wreszcie opada z brzękiem na podłogę. Childermass wstrzymuje oddech, błędnym spojrzeniem wpatruje się w smukłą sylwetkę Brytanii, okrytą fałdzistą draperią. Nagle jego czoło przecina głęboka zmarszczka, a w oczach pojawia się błysk zdecydowania: szybkim ruchem zgarnia z podłogi księgi i wciska je zaskoczonemu Segundusowi w objęcia.

– Niech pan szuka – rzuca gwałtownie. – Tutaj, w Ormskirku, gdziekolwiek. Byle coś było. Nawet jeśli pan uzna, że jest niemożliwe do rzucenia albo zbyt niebezpieczne.

– A pan? – protestuje nieśmiało Segundus, ściskając księgi w ramionach.

– Ja mam co innego do załatwienia.

I zanim Segundus zdąży zaprotestować, widzi, jak Childermass mocno przytrzymuje się poręczy i powoli schodzi na dół, a solidne, znoszone buty wybijają na drewnianych stopniach równy rytm jego kroków.

*

Powrót do lewego skrzydła jest jeszcze trudniejszy niż pierwsza wizyta, zupełnie jakby jego ciało wiedziało już, czego się spodziewać, i zamierzało stawić opór jego woli. Każdy krok przynosi więcej bólu niż poprzedni, a Childermassowi wydaje się, że pod powierzchnią Starecross widzi wymarły jesienny zagajnik: sam nie jest już pewien, dokąd tak naprawdę idzie i czy w ogóle uda mu się tam dotrzeć. Ale nie ma w zwyczaju się poddawać, a już na pewno nie kaprysom własnego ciała, dlatego brnie uparcie w stronę pokoju, w którym poprzednio widział Marię Absalom, walcząc z rosnącymi mdłościami.

– To w końcu dom dla obłąkanych – mruczy z gorzką drwiną i ma wrażenie, że sam nie jest wcale mniej szalony niż jego jedyna pacjentka; zatrzymuje się na chwilę, wciąż nie do końca przekonany, czy dobrze robi, wdając się w układy z Marią Absalom. Ale już za późno, żeby się wycofać; księgi zostały znalezione, a moneta wskazała mu drogę. Zgodził się na jej warunki i teraz musi rozegrać to do końca, nieważne, czego jeszcze od niego zażąda.

Jej przybycie wita go kolejnym atakiem bólu i Childermass osuwa się na kolana; przez chwilę oddycha z wysiłkiem, próbując odzyskać władzę nad ciałem. Nie powinienem wchodzić tu w ten sposób, myśli nagle: Maria Absalom szukała maga, nie pośmiewiska, i nie powinna wiedzieć, jak wiele słabości ma ten, którego sobie wybrała. Ale jest już za późno, żeby spróbować wywrzeć lepsze wrażenie: kiedy Childermass podnosi wzrok, zauważa szczupłą sylwetkę w niebieskiej sukni, pochylającą się nad nim z nieco protekcjonalnym zainteresowaniem.

– Nie wyglądasz za dobrze, magu – śmieje się Maria Absalom, patrząc na bladą z wyczerpania twarz mężczyzny i rozerwany rękaw jego koszuli. Ale on nie zamierza uciekać wzrokiem, kiedy zauważa jej spojrzenie, kpiące i bezlitosne, wręcz przeciwnie, odpowiada na nie ironicznym grymasem. Przez chwilę mocuje się z halsztukiem i guzikami kamizelki, rozpinając je trzęsącymi się palcami, wreszcie zrzuca z siebie poszarpane ubranie i mierzy kobietę wyzywającym, choć nie do końca przytomnym spojrzeniem.

– Teraz lepiej?

Spojrzenie Marii Absalom prześlizguje się po bandażach, ciasno owijających jego tors.

– Ile magii jesteś w stanie unieść?

– Wystarczająco. – Childermass wciąż nie ma siły podnieść się z podłogi, ale z wysiłkiem prostuje plecy i siada, opierając się dyskretnie o ścianę. – Ile będzie trzeba.

– Po co ci to wszystko?

– Dobrze pani wie – mówi Childermass gorzko i patrzy na nią z rozpaczą.

– Nie wiem jednego, magu. – Maria Absalom splata dłonie, surowo marszczy brwi. – Czy bardziej zależy ci na mojej magii, czy na pozbyciu się twojej własnej.

– Ja… – zaczyna Childermass ledwo dosłyszalnym szeptem i pochyla głowę.

Zaciska mocno powieki; na próżno. Przed jego oczami wciąż maluje się jeden i ten sam obraz, który zobaczył w lustrze Marii Absalom, zanim nie rozbiło się tuż u jego stóp: martwe, spustoszone ziemie Króla Kruków, wypalone pnie drzew, zapach ziemi, popiołu i butwiejących liści, na języku gorycz dymu i stęchlizny. Nie chce wchodzić głębiej, nie, gdyby mógł, uciekłby jak najdalej, ale spalone kikuty gałęzi sięgają w jego stronę, chwytają za ramiona: droga wyrasta przed nim, droga ze zmętniałego szkła tuż pod jego stopami, więc idzie, starając się zapomnieć o wszystkim innym. Każdy krok to kolejny fragment lustra; ból, który czuje w podeszwach, jest niemal nie do zniesienia. W odłamkach szkła odbija się jego twarz, blada i wycieńczona, z oczami jak wyschnięte studnie. Wszystko to, czego nie mógł zobaczyć Segundus.

– Na pewno nie będziesz żałował, magu? – W jego myśli wdziera się głos Marii Absalom, melodyjny, dźwięczny; dopiero to pozwala mu wrócić do przytomności. – To rzadki dar, patrzenie w przyszłość. O wiele rzadszy niż każda inna magia.

– Nie zamierzam – syczy Childermass, otwierając oczy. Pochyla się nad ubraniem, wyciąga z kieszeni kamizelki swoją talię i ciska nią o podłogę. – Obiecuję.

Karty rozsypują się jedna przy drugiej, śmierć, śmierć, śmierć, siedemdziesiąt osiem postaci śmierci, niby jednakowych, a jednak każda inna, bo przecież nigdy nie umiera się tak samo; wszędzie ten rysunek, powielający się w nieskończoność, szkielet z kosą, patrzący na niego z uśmiechem kogoś, kto widział już wszystko i nie potrafi się zdziwić, cokolwiek jeszcze się wydarzy. To ja, myśli Childermass, to mój portret, obraz tego, który zawsze zna zakończenie o wiele za wcześnie, zanim jeszcze cokolwiek się ziściło. Tego, który przychodzi, żeby obserwować katastrofy, których nikt jeszcze nawet nie przeczuwa. Strzaskane lustro Marii Absalom, odbijające martwe ziemie Króla Kruków, nawet jeśli widziałem to tylko ja sam.

Tak dawno nie byłem żywy, Tom.

Maria Absalom śmieje się cicho i gładzi go po policzku; Childermass myślał wcześniej, że dotyk jej rąk będzie zimny i wilgotny, trochę mglisty, jak mógłby oczekiwać po zjawie, ale nie, jest ciepły jak każdej żywej istoty, może nawet cieplejszy, rozgrzewa bardziej niż alkohol, zadaje ból i upaja jednocześnie. Zachłannie przyciska policzek do jej dłoni, czując wibrującą w niej magię.

– Żyjesz, magu – szepcze Maria Absalom, mrużąc oczy. Jej gęste, długie włosy, płomiennorude jak czupryna Jonathana Strange’a, tańczą przed zmęczonymi oczami Childermassa jak płomyki świec. Może tak wygląda kolor magii, kolor tych wszystkich trochę zbyt żywych i trochę zbyt szalonych istot, które któregoś dnia spalą jego świat, pozostawiając tylko zgliszcza. Maria Absalom przysuwa się bliżej, coraz bliżej. Za blisko. 

Czerwień to życie, myśli Childermass, wyciągając przed siebie dłoń: chwyta płomienny lok i przytrzymuje go przez chwilę, przyglądając mu się z zadumą. Tom ma włosy czarne jak on sam, nawet jak Segundus: to kolor buntowników i niedoszłych magów, ponure dziedzictwo Yorku. Ciemnej, dzikiej magii Króla Kruków nie da się wydrzeć z ich krwi, jest wpisana w ich los razem ze wszystkim, co ze sobą niesie: walką o przetrwanie, obłędem i bezimiennym grobem w czarnej, zmarzniętej ziemi. I dlatego, chociaż otacza go ogień, Childermass przez chwilę czuje w sobie taflę szkła.

A potem patrzy oszołomiony, jak Maria Absalom klęka przed nim na podłodze – dwie głowy, czarna i ruda, tuż obok siebie, jak równy z równym – i sięga po rozsypaną wokół talię. Dotyka jednej karty po drugiej, na wszystkich rysując jeden i ten sam wizerunek: kobiety w błękitnej szacie, spływającej w fałdach ze smukłej sylwetki. Symbole, które nieodwołalnie przepowiadały przyszłość, znikają: wszystkie drogi są znów otwarte, nic nie jest zdecydowane ani ustalone. Jeśli może wydarzyć się wszystko, tak naprawdę nie ma powodu, żeby nie próbować. Childermass oddycha głęboko i zaciska powieki, czując dziwny spokój: ogień roztapia odłamki lustra, a stąpanie po płynnej lawie przynosi ból zupełnie innego rodzaju.

A kiedy wszystkie karty są odmienione, dłonie Marii Absalom dotykają i jego, niespiesznie sięgają do jego boku, rozwiązują założone przez Segundusa opatrunki, błądzą po całym ciele, a każde dotknięcie przynosi falę bólu. Childermass po raz pierwszy, odkąd wszedł do pokoju, czuje strach nie o Toma, ale o siebie, jakby nagle zrozumiał, dokąd właściwie zmierzają, i odsuwa się szybkim, niespokojnym ruchem, ale oczy zjawy są jak dwa kawałki stali, przygważdżają go do ściany i nie pozwalają na żaden protest. Childermass odchyla głowę i szeroko otwiera oczy, czując, jak wali mu serce. 

Niebieska suknia, zrzucona jednym umiejętnym ruchem, opada na podłogę.

Maria Absalom jest materialna o wiele bardziej niż myślał i tak naprawdę nie wie, która z nich bierze go w posiadanie, kobieta czy magia, ale to nie ma znaczenia, bo i tak pozwala jej na wszystko; przecież nie da się powstrzymać żywiołu. Całe ciało drętwieje, ściana uwiera go w plecy: otwiera usta, żeby zaprotestować, ale jest w stanie wydać z siebie tylko cichy jęk. Usta Marii Absalom odnajdują jego własne i nagle odzyskuje swobodę ruchów, ale już za późno, żeby uciekać, więc robi jedyną rzecz, którą jeszcze jest w stanie: przygarnia do siebie kobietę tak, jak przygarnąłby całą magię świata, łapczywie i zachłannie, i wreszcie godzi się z tym, że płonie. Pożar wypala wszystkie wizje i przeczucia i John Childermass po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna nie jest niczym więcej, jak tylko teraźniejszością, ciałem i dotykiem, składa się wyłącznie ze zmysłów i instynktów. 

Dopiero wtedy czuje, że wreszcie żyje naprawdę.

*

Budzi go zimno, przejmujące aż do szpiku kości: najpierw obejmuje jego stopy, a potem stopniowo ogarnia całe ciało. Childermass zaciska mocno powieki i jeszcze przez chwilę próbuje uciec w sen, ale koc, pod którym leży, nie pozwala wystarczająco rozgrzać zmarzniętych palców u nóg, dlatego mężczyzna wreszcie poddaje się i półsennie rozgląda się wokół. Wciąż znajduje się w pokoju Marii Absalom, dziwnie zwyczajnym w porannym świetle: od starej kamiennej podłogi ciągnie chłodem, okna są rozwarte na oścież, chociaż nie przypomina sobie, żeby ktokolwiek je otwierał. 

Niechętnie wyplątuje się spod przykrycia, które okazuje się nie kocem, jak myślał początkowo, ale płachtą niebieskiej tkaniny: w dziennym świetle wygląda jak bogata, choć naznaczona już zębem czasu draperia. Widocznie Maria Absalom w jakiś przewrotny sposób dba o swoich wybrańców, nie pozwalając im zamarznąć na śmierć, kiedy już wypuści ich ze swoich pełnych ognia objęć, myśli z nieoczekiwanym zdumieniem. Nagi siada na podłodze; przez chwilę przygląda się niepewnie swojemu ciału, bladej skórze pokrytej nastroszonymi z zimna włoskami i chudym, kościstym kolanom, szukając śladów oparzeń, i nie znajduje ani jednego. Aż wreszcie metodycznie sięga do rannego boku, bada go opuszkami palców i nie potrafi powstrzymać zdumienia: rana zasklepiła się całkowicie, skóra jest gładka i pozbawiona choćby najmniejszej blizny. 

Kiedy Childermass czuje kolejny powiew zimna, owija się materiałem i zamyka okna: z ulgą wciąga w nozdrza zapach świeżego, chłodnego powietrza. Po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna spał twardo, bez koszmarów czy choćby wróżebnych snów, zauważa ze zdziwieniem. A potem znów opada na podłogę i zgrabiałymi palcami sięga po koszulę: jest cała, jakby nigdy nie odwiedzał strychu, jakby nigdy nie uciekał przed tłukącym się lustrem. Przez chwilę wydaje mu się, że po rękawie przebiegają drobniutkie czerwone iskry, ale dziwne wrażenie mija niemal tak szybko, jak się pojawiło: koszula jest nadspodziewanie ciepła w dotyku, rzeczywiście, ale może to po prostu kwestia tkaniny, z której ją uszyto.

Ubiera się szybko, nie myśląc już więcej o czerwonych iskrach, a potem wyciąga rękę i zbiera rozsypaną na podłodze talię. Wszystkie karty przedstawiają jeden i ten sam rysunek: na siedemdziesięciu ośmiu skrawkach papieru pyszni się majestatyczna postać Królowej Buław w niebieskiej sukni i o długich, rozwianych włosach, czerwonych jak ogień. Childermass oddycha z ulgą: powinienem żałować, myśli, żałować utraty czegoś, co należało do mnie od tak wielu lat, ale to nieważne; bez tego przeklętego daru nic nie jest jeszcze przesądzone. Może Maria Absalom ma rzeczywiście wystarczająco dużo mocy, żeby tchnąć w niego nowe życie, zupełnie inne od poprzedniego.

Przeczesuje palcami włosy, po raz pierwszy od kilku dni, i porządnie wiąże wygnieciony halsztuk: proste, codzienne czynności sprawiają, że znów czuje się panem sytuacji. Dopiero teraz zauważa ze zdumieniem, że widzi tylko jeden świat, stały i materialny: w głowie ma nieoczekiwaną ostrość, wizje nie przeszkadzają już w zebraniu myśli. Nadspodziewanie silnym krokiem opuszcza lewe skrzydło, nie czując po drodze żadnego bólu ani mdłości, i idzie prosto do pokoju, w którym położyli rannego. Omiata wnętrze jednym szybkim spojrzeniem: Segundus półleży w fotelu, trzymając na kolanach jego Ormskirka, i wpatruje się w niego z uwagą, marszcząc czoło; wydaje się tak bardzo zatopiony w lekturze, że chyba nawet nie zauważa jego wejścia. Childermass drży lekko i rzuca kolejne spojrzenie w stronę Toma, ale tym razem nie ma powodu do obaw. Ranny leży na łóżku, otulony kocem, a jego pierś unosi się miarowo w spokojnym, równym oddechu. Sytuacja wygląda na opanowaną, przynajmniej na razie. 

Childermass postępuje o krok dalej, lekko pchnięte drzwi skrzypią cicho, a Segundus odrywa się od książki i przez chwilę mierzy go roztargnionym spojrzeniem. 

– Śpi – mówi wreszcie, uśmiechając się do niego z nieoczekiwaną serdecznością. – Gorączka trochę spadła.

Zgarnia z drugiego fotela kilka podniszczonych tomów i układa je ostrożnie na podłodze. Childermass opada na miękkie, wytarte siedzisko; z przyzwyczajenia sięga po talię i odruchowo zaczyna ją tasować. Rudowłosa kobieta uśmiecha się do niego z kart zalotnym, wyzywającym uśmiechem, koniuszki palców mrowią od magii, zupełnie innej niż do tej pory. Childermass z roztargnieniem wsuwa karty do kieszeni kamizelki i znacznie dokładniej niż na strychu przegląda stosik książek. Rozpoznaje niektóre tytuły, słyszał o nich kiedyś od Norrella i wcale nie dziwi się, że znaleźli je właśnie tutaj; nawet jeśli jego pracodawca niechętnie mówi o kobietach parających się czarami, Childermass ma graniczące z pewnością przekonanie, że Maria Absalom musiała być jednym z najwybitniejszych magów swoich czasów.

– Znalazł pan już coś przydatnego, panie Segundusie? – pyta z nadzieją.

– Wynotowałem kilka rzeczy – mamrocze Segundus znad książki. – Ale to jeszcze nie to.

Childermass kiwa głową. Podnosi jeden z tomów i ostrożnie przesuwa dłonią po okładce: magia uderza go niemal od razu, ta sama ognista, płomienna magia, której doświadczyło całe jego ciało zaledwie kilka godzin wcześniej i przez chwilę czuje się, jakby znów dotykał jasnej skóry Marii Absalom. Z trudem powstrzymuje westchnienie. 

– Te są najcenniejsze – szepcze. – Cokolwiek wcześniej kupił Norrell od pani Lennox, na pewno nie miało w sobie tyle magii co one.

Segundus patrzy na niego znad Ormskirka i z wahaniem kiwa głową.

– Ale nie powie mu pan, kiedy już przestaną być nam potrzebne, prawda? – pyta błagalnie. Childermass kręci głową i patrzy na niego trochę drwiąco, ale w gruncie rzeczy życzliwie.

– Nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru.

Większość tomów napisano po łacinie, której Childermass nie zna wystarczająco, żeby się z nimi mierzyć, ale wreszcie udaje mu się wyłowić jeden napisany uczciwą, nawet jeśli nieco starodawną angielszczyzną. Przegląda go pospiesznie, wreszcie sięga po pióro i notuje. Niektóre formuły wydają się warte wypróbowania; to nie jest jeszcze to, czego szuka, ale po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna wydaje mu się, że wie, co robi. Nic nie jest jeszcze przesądzone, każde zaklęcie może okazać się wystarczająco dobre, każdy tom może przynieść im to, czego szukają. Pozostaje tylko pytanie, ile magii przekazała mu Maria Absalom: Childermass wciąż czuje w palcach dziwne mrowienie i nagle ogarnia go chęć, żeby przekonać się, jak wiele może zdziałać.

– Panie Segundusie – mówi chrapliwie – poda mi pan świecę? Tę, która właśnie zgasła.

Segundus patrzy na niego zaskoczony, ale bez dalszych pytań podaje mu lichtarz. Childermass na chwilę zamyka oczy, obraca w głowie słowa, które przeczytał przed chwilą, aż rozjarzają się przed jego oczami, przybierając kształt ogniska, i porusza wargami. Oddycha głęboko i unosi powieki: świeca płonie niewielkim, ale równym płomykiem.

– Jak pan to zrobił? – szepcze Segundus, przyglądając mu się ze zdumieniem.

– To magia Marii Absalom – mruczy Childermass niepewnie. – Zaklęcie jest z tej księgi.

– Wygląda jak magia Faerie – zauważa Segundus z niemal nabożnym lękiem, wciąż patrząc na płonącą świecę. – Zresztą krążą plotki, że matka Marii Absalom pochodziła z Faerie, słyszał pan o tym? To nawet wyjaśniałoby, dlaczego tak bardzo chciała być pochowana właśnie tu, w Starecross. Ormskirk pisze, że elfy dziedziczą w linii żeńskiej. Może te tomy, które znaleźliśmy, należały właśnie do jej matki, jak pan myśli?

Childermass wzrusza ramionami; tak naprawdę nie obchodzi go pochodzenie ksiąg, gdyby miał wystarczająco dużo czasu, wykradłby coś przydatnego nawet z biblioteki Norrella. Odstawia lichtarz na stół i wraca do lektury, starając się zapomnieć o tym, co zrobił przed chwilą. Ale Segundus, zafascynowany nieoczekiwanym pokazem, nie zamierza rezygnować z rozmowy.

– A swoją drogą, w obietnicach elfów zawsze jest coś zdradliwego – ciągnie, uparcie drążąc temat; Childermass walczy z chęcią, żeby nakazać mu być cicho. – Pisałem o tym kiedyś. Nawet pan Norrell mnie pochwalił, o ile to można nazwać pochwałą, uwierzy pan? – Z trzaskiem zamyka księgę i odkłada ją na stół. – Myśli pan, że Maria Absalom…

Childermass posyła w jego stronę poirytowane spojrzenie.

– Nic nie myślę, panie Segundusie – ucina szorstko. – Ale proszę lepiej iść do innego pokoju i chwilę odpocząć. Teraz moja kolej, żeby przy nim posiedzieć.

*

Oczywiście Segundus nie zamierza odpoczywać, czeka na niego zbyt wiele pracy, ale słowa rozmówcy uświadamiają mu, że dużo lepiej dla nich obu będzie, jeśli przynajmniej kilka godzin spędzą w oddzielnych pokojach. Posłusznie wstaje z fotela, zgarnia większość książek i zostawia Childermassa samego z rannym. Nie odchodzi zresztą zbyt daleko: w sąsiednim pokoju czeka na niego pan Honeyfoot, który na jego widok sięga po przybory do pisania i układa je na stole.

– Pomogę panu – mruczy. – Choć pewnie w ogóle nie powinienem zaglądać do żadnej księgi, przynajmniej według pana Norrella. – Wzrusza ramionami i podaje Segundusowi pióro i kałamarz. – To tak samo jak z lady Pole i jej opowieściami. Najchętniej wyjąłby mi z głowy wszystko, czego dowiedziałem się do tej pory, gdyby tylko potrafił. Myśli pan, że ma jakiś sposób, żeby to sprawdzić?

– Nie sądzę – mówi Segundus, kręcąc głową. – Jego najlepszy sposób nazywa się John Childermass. I jest zajęty dokładnie tym samym, co my.

– Prawda. – Pan Honeyfoot z namysłem przygryza końcówkę pióra. – Dobrze, że wyjechał z Hurtfew na drugi koniec Anglii. Oberwałoby się nam, gdyby tylko wiedział, co zamierzamy.

– Nie bardziej niż Childermassowi – uśmiecha się smutno Segundus, wyciągając w stronę przyjaciela jedną z ksiąg. – Ale nie sądzę, żeby to miało go powstrzymać. Childermassa, nie pana Norrella, ma się rozumieć. Ma swoje powody, jak zawsze, i zrobi, co uzna za stosowne. I akurat tym razem całkowicie się z nim zgadzam.

Pan Honeyfoot przytakuje bezgłośnie i bierze księgę z rąk przyjaciela. Przegląda ją przez chwilę, a potem z namaszczeniem czyta kilka akapitów.

– W życiu nie słyszałem o takiej magii! – zauważa z podziwem, który po chwili ustępuje miejsca obawie. Podnosi wzrok znad księgi i patrzy na Segundusa z zatroskaną miną. – Jest pan pewien, że chcecie próbować rzucać coś tak trudnego? Powiedzmy, że pan Strange byłby w stanie, to wygląda trochę jak coś, z czym uporałby się bez problemu, ale...

– Childermass mówi, że da radę.

Pan Honeyfoot unosi lekko brwi.

– A kiedykolwiek próbował?

– Nie mam pojęcia – wzdycha Segundus. – Byłby chyba doskonałym teoretykiem, lepszym niż pan czy ja. U niego to wszystko wychodzi bardzo naturalnie, trochę jak u mnie, ale dużo bardziej. Ale praktyka… – Wykonuje ręką bliżej nieokreślony gest. – Przed chwilą samą magią zapalił przy mnie świecę i umie rzucić Oko Belasisa, to o wiele więcej, niż ja. Tylko że to jeszcze nic nie znaczy, po prostu ja nie jestem praktykiem i tyle. – Rumieni się i wbija wzrok w okładkę książki. – Łatwo można mnie prześcignąć, jeśli ma się chociaż odrobinę umiejętności.

Pan Honeyfoot przechyla się w stronę przyjaciela i przyjaźnie poklepuje jego dłoń.

– Wasza magia ma bardzo podobną naturę, prawda?

– Wręcz przeciwnie. – Segundus bezradnie rozkłada ręce, szukając w głowie odpowiednich słów. – To znaczy, są podobne, tak, ale jakby odwrotne. Obaj widzimy niezwykłe rzeczy, ale w zupełnie inny sposób. Myśli pan, że to może mieć znaczenie przy rzucaniu zaklęcia?

Ale pan Honeyfoot nie ma pojęcia, zresztą tak samo jak zresztą Segundus, dlatego rozmowa urywa się nagle, kiedy obaj jak na komendę pochylają się nad księgami. Przez chwilę pracują w ciszy, twarzą w twarz, po jednej stronie stołu drobne, równe pismo Segundusa, po drugiej okrągłe, jakby dziecinne litery pana Honeyfoota. Kolejne kartki papieru zapełniają się powoli, o wiele wolniej, niż potrzeba: to nie łacina czy nietypowa, stara składnia zdań przeszkadzają najbardziej, ale świadomość, że nie mają zbyt wiele czasu. Ale Segundus nie potrafi do reszty skupić się na książkach; podrywa głowę i z namysłem patrzy na przyjaciela, jakby próbował pochwycić jakąś błąkającą się mu po głowie myśl.

– Właśnie coś sobie uświadomiłem – odzywa się nagle. – Childermass wiedział, że zbieramy uczniów. I ostrzegł nas, zamiast powiedzieć o tym Norrellowi. Dopiero teraz to do mnie dotarło, rozumie pan? I to on przysłał do nas lady Pole.

– Do pana – precyzuje trzeźwo pan Honeyfoot. – Ja mógłbym równie dobrze dla niego nie istnieć. Ufa panu na tyle, że dał panu większość tych ksiąg. Swoją własną zresztą też.

– To nie jest kwestia zaufania – zauważa Segundus. – Po prostu nie miał wyjścia. Wątpię, czy sam do końca wie, czego szukamy. Mówi tylko coś o Marii Absalom i różnych wersjach przyszłości. – Ponuro kręci głową. – Cokolwiek miał na myśli.

Przez chwilę milczą obaj. Wreszcie pan Honeyfoot odsuwa księgę i opiera łokcie na biurku.

– Childermass jest wróżbitą. I przynajmniej częściowo magiem.

– Tak – mówi zmęczonym głosem Segundus, chociaż doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, że przyjaciel wie o tym równie dobrze jak on sam.

– To co on właściwie robi u pana Norrella?

– Kto wie? – Segundus rozkłada ręce. – Może był mu do czegoś potrzebny?

– Pan naprawdę wierzy, że Gilbert Norrell byłby w stanie ścierpieć drugiego maga tak blisko siebie? – Dobroduszne spojrzenie pana Honeyfoota przez ułamek sekundy wydaje się niebezpiecznie bliskie ironii. – I to nie błyskotliwy talent jak pana Strange’a, ale własnego służącego! Oni nie są tacy, ci panowie z Yorkshire, widział ich pan przecież, pozazdrościliby magii każdemu, a ten jest najgorszy z nich wszystkich.

– Pan też jest z Yorkshire – zauważa Segundus, uśmiechając się lekko. Przypomina sobie pierwszą wizytę, którą złożył magom z Yorku; pamięta o swoich obszarpanych rękawach i niechęci bogatych dżentelmenów. Ale cały niesmak zaciera kolejne wspomnienie: pana Honeyfoota, biorącego go w życzliwą opiekę na oczach całego towarzystwa.

– Ja to ja – mruczy pan Honeyfoot, zawstydzony pochwałą, i wbija wzrok w książkę. – A pan Norrell to pan Norrell, ot i wszystko. Ale jeśli chodzi o Childermassa...

– To? – pyta łagodnie Segundus.

Pan Honeyfoot przez chwilę wydaje się nieco skrępowany.

– Wyjąłem mu z olster pistolety – wyznaje wreszcie. – I schowałem je w szafie w przedsionku. Nigdy ich nie znajdzie.

Segundus nie ma pojęcia, co powiedzieć, dlatego tylko patrzy na przyjaciela z osłupieniem, próbując nadążyć za tokiem jego myśli. Wreszcie rozumie: przygryza wargi i blednie.

– Wątpi pan w jego zdrowy rozsądek? – wzdycha. – Nie dziwię się, nie w tych okolicznościach...

– Nie powiedziałbym, że wątpię. – Pan Honeyfoot dobiera słowa o wiele staranniej niż zwykle, marszcząc lekko brwi. – Ale mój rozum też podpowiada mi różne wersje przyszłości. I nie mogę powiedzieć, żeby wszystkie mi się podobały. Otóż, drogi panie, jedyne, czego nauczyłem się podczas kontaktów z wróżbitami, to tego, że losowi najczęściej należy pomóc. Albo wręcz przeciwnie, przeszkodzić.

Segundus opiera łokcie o stół i wybucha cienkim, nieco histerycznym śmiechem.

– Na Boga, panie Honeyfoot, odkrywamy w sobie pokłady czegoś, o co nie posądzaliśmy się nigdy wcześniej. Ja zostałem kłamcą, a pan złodziejem. Naprawdę jesteśmy siebie warci! Jeśli to potrwa dłużej, wojsko przyjedzie tu nie po nich, ale po nas samych.

– Tak właściwie to wcale nie było takie trudne, jak myślałem – wyznaje pan Honeyfoot szczerze, uśmiechając się mimo woli, i po chwili poważnieje. – Jeśli nie jest jeszcze johannitą, to niedługo nim zostanie.

– Thomas Burnley? – pyta Segundus, choć i tak doskonale wie, o kogo chodzi.

Pan Honeyfoot powoli kręci głową.

– Childermass – odpowiada cicho. – Żal mi go, naprawdę. Kimkolwiek jest dla niego ten człowiek.

Segundus odsuwa od siebie księgę i splata dłonie, patrząc na przyjaciela z niepokojem.

– Nie powinniśmy szukać tego zaklęcia, to właśnie chciał pan powiedzieć, prawda?

– Wręcz przeciwnie. Powinniśmy zrobić wszystko, co w naszej mocy, żeby je znaleźć. Nie jestem w tym może taki dobry jak pan, ale ostatecznie, to robota w sam raz dla teoretyków magii, prawda? Nawet tych byłych. – Pan Honeyfoot pociera ręką czoło. – A zresztą, jaki mamy wybór, panie Segundusie? Jeśli go nie znajdziemy...

– To co? – pyta Segundus cicho, sięgając po pióro. Kropla czarnego atramentu skapuje na kartkę, plamiąc papier: kleks przypomina kruka i mężczyzna krzywi się z niechęcią, odpędzając złowieszcze skojarzenia.

Pan Honeyfoot znów kręci głową.

– A jeśli się uda?... – próbuje jeszcze raz Segundus i łowi spojrzenie przyjaciela, nieoczekiwanie twarde.

– Wtedy – mruczy pan Honeyfoot – może oddam mu pistolety.

*

Tom był przy nim od zawsze, jak daleko Childermass potrafi sięgnąć pamięcią. Pojawia się we wszystkich wspomnieniach z dzieciństwa, nawet tych najwcześniejszych: wnuk czy może prawnuk babki Molly z sąsiedniej kamienicy, starszy od niego o dwa lata; szczupły, czarnowłosy chłopiec, poważny i żarliwy. Doskonały w bijatykach i, co wiedzieli wszyscy, bardzo kiepski złodziej. Nawet Joan, choć otoczyła go opieką po śmierci Molly, nie potrafiła go nauczyć rzeczy, które Childermassowi udawały się niemal instynktownie, jak oddychanie: różnili się bardzo. A jednak, mimo wszystko, było między nimi równie dużo podobieństw.

Obaj trochę odstawali od reszty gangu: Tom, którego życie na ulicy nie potrafiło do końca wyleczyć z idealizmu, i on sam, tak naprawdę zbyt ostrożny i zbyt samotny, pełen dystansu, zaskakującego w jego wieku. Nawet wtedy czuł się różny od innych; oczywiście, nie chodziło o pochodzenie, nieślubne dzieci stanowiły ponad połowę gangu. Ale to w nim było coś, co nie pozwalało innym podejść zbyt blisko, bariera, której nie potrafił przebić nikt poza Joan i Tomem, matką, do której mówił po imieniu, i bratem, którego przeznaczył mu Król Kruków. Lubił myśleć o nim w ten sposób: tak naprawdę połączyły ich dawne legendy, które opowiadała im Joan. Każdy czerpał z nich coś innego: żarliwy Tom z wypiekami na twarzy słuchał o bitwach Johna Uskglassa; Childermass roziskrzonymi oczami spoglądał w półmrok, wyczuwając w nim ciemną, pełną tajemnic magię Króla Kruków.

– Jesteś zupełnie jak Uskglass, Johnny – mówił mu Tom z zachwytem, kiedy po raz kolejny obserwował, jak Childermass wtapia się w cienie, żeby dokonać udanej kradzieży. 

Kiedyś usłyszała to Joan.

– Nie powinieneś tak mówić, Tom – oznajmiła krótko, marszcząc brwi. – To przynosi pecha.

Childermass nie jest pewien, czemu zapamiętał to tak dobrze: ot, jeden z kolejnych przesądów jego matki. Nie rozumiał wtedy, co może być złego w podobnym porównaniu: zwykła pochwała, tym cenniejsza, że porównywała go do ich wspólnego bohatera.

Po latach zaczyna rozumieć, co mogła mieć na myśli; widzi, w jak wielu sprawach miała rację. Czasem żałuje, że nie zdążył wypytać jej przed śmiercią o wszystko, z czym teraz musi radzić sobie sam. Joan była tuż obok, zawsze wtedy, kiedy jej potrzebował, rozsądna i uważna, i nie liczył, że zaraza odbierze mu ją tak szybko. A przecież to właśnie jej śmierć sprawiła, że rozsypał się nie tylko gang, ale i on sam, jakby sama jej obecność chroniła go przed obłędem.

Ale chociaż chłopcy Joan rozpierzchli się po całym Yorku w obawie przed więzieniem, jego przyjaźń z Tomem pozostała stała i niezmienna. Oprócz tego, że byli gangiem, byli przecież i rodziną i jeśli jeden z nich potrzebował czegokolwiek, drugi dzielił się z nim tym, co miał, nieważne, czy chodziło o jedzenie, kubek alkoholu, kroplę laudanum czy muśnięcie palców na skórze. Tak naprawdę Childermass nie pamięta zbyt wiele z tego okresu: może nie chce pamiętać, a może sny i rzeczywistość zbyt mocno splatają się w jedną, niemożliwą do rozdzielenia całość, jak dwa ciała splecione ze sobą każdej nocy, kiedy tańczył na linie nad krawędzią szaleństwa.

Czasem brakowało naprawdę niewiele, żeby się z niej zsunąć: bywały noce, kiedy ten drugi świat, świat magii i widziadeł, do reszty przykrywał to, co działo się wokół niego. Uświadomił to sobie dopiero we własne urodziny, w zakazaną porę między Bożym Narodzeniem a Nowym Rokiem, czasie kruków i wilków, snów i oczekiwań. Tej nocy dręczył go koszmar o wodzie, jak zwykle od śmierci Joan, o falach, które ciskają go na klif, miażdżąc jego ciało o skały. A kiedy czekał na kolejną falę, która pozbawi go życia, usłyszał nad sobą ptasi krzyk: nie mewy czy rybitwy, ale kruka, kołującego coraz niżej, jakby zamierzał wydziobać mu oczy, nie czekając nawet na jego śmierć. W ataku paniki złapał to, co miał pod ręką – leżący na klifie otoczak, uświadomił sobie, czując w dłoni gładką strukturę – i zbierając resztkę sił, cisnął nim w ptaka.

Obudził go dopiero krzyk Toma i swąd spalenizny: dopiero wtedy zrozumiał, że uderzał zapaloną świecą, nie kamieniem, a to, co wziął za kruka kołującego nad swoją głową, było tak naprawdę ciemnymi włosami przyjaciela. 

Nie pozwól mi na żadną swobodę, nie dzisiaj, bo obaj tego pożałujemy, prosił go wtedy, wdychając zapach spalonych włosów i spoconego ciała. Przywiąż mnie do łóżka i uciekaj jak najdalej, wróć jutro, może pojutrze, i jeśli wciąż będę tu, a nie tam, możesz mnie uwolnić, Tom, proszę, któryś z nas musi być rozsądny, niech tym razem to nie będę ja. Tom odmówił, oczywiście, odmawiał cały czas, niezgrabnie zasłaniając ręką oparzenie na skroni, jakby próbował udawać, że wcale nie istnieje. Ale kiedy Childermass wczepił dłonie w pręty łóżka, próbując wyłamać sobie palce, żeby nie skrzywdzić przyjaciela jeszcze bardziej niż do tej pory, złapał wreszcie jego nadgarstki i trzymał je, jak mógł najsilniej: pamięta, że potrzeba było kilku tygodni, żeby sińce zbladły do reszty.

Jedyna różnica między nami polegała zawsze na tym, że ja bym go przywiązał bez wahania, stwierdza Childermass nagle i ta myśl sprawia, że zasycha mu w gardle, a w ustach czuje posmak żółci. Dałby wiele, żeby móc spłukać go z siebie szklanką whisky, a potem jeszcze kolejną, najlepiej aż do nieprzytomności, ale nie powinien się upijać, a zwłaszcza nie teraz, dlatego tylko zapala fajkę. Dym gryzie w usta jak nigdy wcześniej, drażniący i nieprzyjemny, o wyraźnym zapachu stęchlizny, ale przynajmniej pozwala na chwilę zapomnieć o niepokoju.

Childermass patrzy z goryczą na przyjaciela, skulonego pod kocem, i wzdycha cicho, z rezygnacją kręcąc głową. To ty zawsze wierzyłeś w ideały, Tom, myśli posępnie, w szlachetnego Johna Uskglassa zamiast groźnego Króla Kruków, śmieszne jak na kogoś, kto spędził całe dzieciństwo w najciemniejszych zaułkach Yorku, i właśnie dlatego dałeś się postrzelić jak ostatni idiota zaledwie tydzień po śmierci Wrighta i Dixona, kimkolwiek dla ciebie byli, jakby życie nie nauczyło cię jeszcze, jak kryć się w cieniu i czekać na najlepszą okazję.

Tom porusza się na łóżku, a z jego ust wyrywa się cichy jęk, więc Childermass odrzuca fajkę na stół – i tak wyjątkowo mu nie smakowała – i siada na materacu obok rannego. Ostrożnie dotyka jego czoła, mokrego od potu, i ociera je wilgotną szmatką, a potem poprawia jego koc. Woń ropy i potu uderza go prosto w nozdrza tak silnie, że przez chwilę tęskni nawet za stęchłym zapachem dymu. Wreszcie udaje mu się przyzwyczaić do fetoru: tak właśnie musi pachnieć śmierć, myśli ponuro. 

To dziwne: kiedy myśli o Tomie, wciąż nie widzi tego zmęczonego mężczyzny z twarzą poznaczoną siecią zmarszczek, którego odnalazł po latach w Yorku, mężczyzny, którego nigdy nie zdążył poznać i którego może nie pozna już nigdy. Zamiast niego ma przed oczami chłopaka z włosami spalonymi płomieniem świecy, który mocnym uściskiem przygważdżał go do materaca i nie pozwalał przekroczyć granicy między światami. Ciężar drugiego ciała, choćby lekkiego z niedożywienia, wystarczał, żeby nie unieść się w przestrzeń i nie zniknąć za krawędzią szaleństwa, nie rozpłynąć się w kolejnej wizji. To dług wdzięczności, powtarza cicho Childermass, wbijając paznokcie w dłoń; małe ranki pieką lekko, ale irytująco, nie pozwalając o sobie zapomnieć, zupełnie jak luźne myśli, nad którymi właśnie usiłuje zapanować. Dług wdzięczności i nic więcej, tego właśnie musisz się trzymać, John. 

Gdyby tylko dało się nie pamiętać o tym, co widzi się, kiedy zamknie się oczy, gdyby dało się zapomnieć zapach ciała i słonawy smak skóry, wszystko stałoby się o wiele prostsze. Większość ludzi, wspominając podobne rzeczy, mówi o odlatywaniu; on powiedziałby raczej o uczepieniu się ziemi. Dotyk, zapach i smak, rozdzierający ból i ogień w żyłach, rozedrgane do granic wytrzymałości zmysły, na chwilę tłumiące zew tego innego, mglistego świata; wszystko, co przypominało mu, gdzie znajduje się naprawdę. 

To jest coś, co Childermass chciałby pogrzebać najgłębiej, jak tylko się da, ukryć jak najstaranniej przed oczami innych, Norrella, Lascellesa i przede wszystkim przed swoimi własnymi. Och, gdyby Lascelles miał tylko ochotę zdobyć się na podróż do Yorku, jedną jedyną podróż, gdyby dowiedział się, jakie zadawać pytania, zdobyłby wystarczającą ilość powodów, żeby nie tylko wysłać go do więzienia, ale może i nawet powiesić. Ale nigdy tego nie zrobi, szkoda mu będzie zachodu dla służącego, choćby i znienawidzonego, i Childermass błogosławi w duchu jego lenistwo: może tylko dzięki niemu wciąż jeszcze żyje.

Kiedy uciekał z Yorku, bez żalu zostawił Toma za sobą, tak jak wszystko inne: to absurdalne żegnać się z kimś, kto zna na wylot twoje ciało i twoje szaleństwa, kto może powiedzieć o jedno słowo za dużo, kiedy powinno się zmilczeć jak najwięcej. Miał nadzieję, że Tom rozumie: w jego życiu głos Króla Kruków był przecież tak samo ważny, choć objawił się w zupełnie inny sposób.

– Niestety – mruczy cicho Childermass i chociaż nigdy nie potrafiłby wyrzucić z serca wiary w Johna Uskglassa i jego magię, tym razem przeklina go w duchu za to, że pozwolił grupie buntowników umierać z jego imieniem na ustach. 

*

– Johnny?

Dopiero teraz Childermass uświadamia sobie, że ranny już nie śpi, tylko wpatruje się w niego zwężonymi od laudanum źrenicami, a na jego twarzy maluje się gorączkowy niepokój.

– Śniłeś mi się – szepcze. – Ale to nie był dobry sen. Nie zamierzasz w najbliższym czasie umierać, prawda, Johnny?

Childermass wzdycha cicho i powoli kręci głową.

– Zapewniam cię, na pewno nie. – Zaciska wargi. – Nie powinieneś wierzyć w sny, Tom. To nigdy nie kończy się dobrze.

– Joan wierzyła – zauważa Tom. – I ty też. Kiedyś.

– No właśnie – podsumowuje Childermass, patrząc na niego ponuro. 

Przez chwilę milczą obaj.

– Pamiętasz – odzywa się nagle ranny – mówiłeś zawsze, że Joan umiała ostrzegać nas przed niebezpieczeństwami, jakby miała jakiś szósty zmysł. Tyle razy uratowała nas przed więzieniem. Ty potrafiłeś o wiele więcej, Johnny, ty po prostu wiedziałeś, co się wydarzy. – Tom poprawia się na poduszce. – A potem Joan umarła, a ty zniknąłeś. Od tego czasu wszystko zaczęło iść nie tak.

– Byłoby jeszcze gorzej, gdybym został – mruczy ponuro Childermass i czuje, jak po plecach przechodzi mu dreszcz; tak naprawdę pamięta z tego roku bardzo niewiele, wszystkie wspomnienia to zaledwie migawki bez początku i bez końca, barwne, bezkształtne plamy wybuchające przed jego oczami, kiedy usiłuje skupić się na konkretnych wydarzeniach. Nic nie wydaje się logiczne ani sensowne; zamiast przyczyn i skutków potrafi przypomnieć sobie tylko doświadczenia własnego ciała, dotyk, smaki i zapachy, i różne rodzaje bólu. 

To ostatnie przywołuje kolejny dreszcz i Childermass ciężko opiera się o ścianę przy wezgłowiu łóżka. Tom obserwuje go z uwagą.

– Pierwszą rocznicę śmierci Joan przesiedziałem w więzieniu – mówi cicho. – Złapali mnie, wiesz. Dlatego do ciebie nie przyszedłem. Cały czas myślałem, jak dasz sobie radę.

– W pierwszą rocznicę śmierci Joan... – zaczyna Childermass i przykłada dłoń do czoła. Znów wyczuwa w ustach smak żółci: wspomnienia uderzają go wonią potu i przetrawionego alkoholu, słonym zapachem morskich fal i trzaskiem walących się kamieni. A przede wszystkim przejmującym zimnem i głodem drugiego ciała, które utrzymałoby go na ziemi. – Nie chcę mówić o Joan, Tom, nie teraz.

– Jesteś jej synem, od tego się nie wykręcisz. – Ranny potrząsa lekko głową i krzywi się z bólu. – Ale różnicie się bardzo. Joan wyczuwała katastrofę i zostawała, żeby nam pomóc. Ty wyczuwałeś katastrofę i uciekałeś.

– To nie tak – mówi Childermass głucho.

– A niby jak, Johnny? – pyta ranny z goryczą. – Przecież dlatego bez słowa ostrzeżenia uciekłeś z Yorku, prawda? Bo wiedziałeś, że będą próbowali nas wyłapać.

– Nie, nie dlatego. – Childermass czuje nagły przypływ zmęczenia i kuli się na łóżku, bezwładnie zwieszając głowę. – Gdybym nie uciekł, sam wiesz najlepiej, jak bym skończył, Tom. Widywałeś mnie wtedy. Nie mogłem tu zostać, to jeszcze pogorszyłoby sprawę, a potem…

– Co potem? – podchwytuje ranny.

– Było różnie – mruczy Childermass niechętnie. Tak naprawdę wolałby wcale nie wracać do przeszłości. Wątpi, żeby miał ochotę wyjaśniać zbyt wiele na temat tego, przez co przeszedł, kiedy opuścił York, i jest przekonany, że Tom też wolałby zataić przed nim pewne rzeczy. 

– To nie ma znaczenia – stwierdza zmęczonym głosem. Ale Tom wydaje się nieustępliwy: uporczywie czepia się każdego, najdrobniejszego skrawka przeszłości, bezlitośnie drążąc ich najbardziej osobiste wspomnienia.

– Czasem myślałem, że nie żyjesz, wiesz? Że to wszystko, co widzisz, cię przerosło. – Przez chwilę patrzy w sufit. – Chyba wolałem wierzyć, że się zabiłeś niż że uciekłeś i zostawiłeś nas z tym wszystkim.

– Ja też bym wolał – wzdycha cicho Childermass. – Ale to by było za proste. Przyszłość nie lubi prostych rozwiązań, Tom, wszystko zagmatwało się znacznie bardziej, niż ci się wydaje. 

Tom spogląda na niego w milczeniu i powoli kładzie dłoń na jego biodrze. Mimo wszystkich swoich zmarszczek wciąż ma oczy jak młody chłopiec, myśli Childermass ze strachem, zbyt szczere i żarliwe, żeby móc się przed nimi ukryć.

– A teraz? Gmatwa się dalej?

– Sam chciałbym wiedzieć, Tom – krzywi się Childermass; przed jego oczami pojawia się obraz Marii Absalom, swobodnej, wyzywającej. – Nie wypytuj mnie już więcej, proszę.

– Zależało mi na tobie – mówi półgłosem ranny.

Childermass nie znajduje żadnych słów, żeby mu odpowiedzieć, dlatego tylko niepewnie sięga do dłoni rannego i dotyka jej ostrożnie, jakby przez przypadek. Tom chwyta jego rękę i ściska ją mocno.

– Nie musisz nic mówić. Zresztą ja i tak umrę, Johnny, prawda?

Childermass zagryza wargi.

– Tak ci spieszno do spotkania z Uskglassem? – pyta szorstko. Tom śmieje się cicho, z wyraźnym wysiłkiem; śmiech po chwili przechodzi w kaszel.

– Pomożesz im, prawda? Będziesz im opowiadał o wszystkich zagrożeniach.

– A jeśli zobaczę, że poniosą klęskę?

– To ich ostrzeżesz – mruczy ranny. – Może się przygotują. Może zdążą się ukryć.

– To tak nie działa, Tom – wzdycha Childermass. – Poniosą klęskę nawet wtedy, kiedy ich ostrzegę.

Ranny poufałym gestem opiera głowę o kolano Childermassa.

– Znajdziesz sposób, Johnny. Zawsze go znajdujesz.

Childermass uśmiecha się gorzko. Pochyla się nad rannym i ostrożnie odgarnia jego włosy; blizna po oparzeniu, choć zbladła trochę w miarę upływu lat, wciąż pozostaje widoczna.

– Zwłaszcza wtedy, kiedy zmarła Joan. – Kręci głową. – To też pamiętasz, prawda? Mogłem cię wtedy zabić, Tom, nie masz pojęcia, o czym mówisz.

– Ale nie zabiłeś, Johnny. – W głosie rannego słychać nieoczekiwany triumf. – Jesteś dotknięty przez Johna Uskglassa. To akurat ostatnia rzecz, którą mógłbym ci mieć za złe.

– Dotknięty – powtarza cicho Childermass, marszcząc brwi. Słowo ujmuje sens problemu do tego stopnia trafnie, że wolałby go nigdy nie usłyszeć. Włosy, karty, cienie, pojedyncze, nieistotne szczegóły, łączące się w zaskakująco spójną całość. Dziedzictwo silniejsze niż u kogokolwiek innego, kogo zdarzyło mu się spotkać.

– Oni na ciebie czekają – mówi nagle Tom.

Childermass wykrzywia wargi: to nic nowego, myśli z goryczą. Wszyscy czekają i wszyscy wymagają: Norrell, karty, los. Odwraca głowę z niechęcią, udając, że nie słyszy cichych słów rannego. Ale Tom mówi dalej, z coraz większym przejęciem:

– Nie dołączaj do nich, jeśli nie chcesz, ale bądź obok. Większość cię pozna, zaufają ci, cokolwiek im powiesz. Zrób to dla mnie, proszę. – Unosi się na materacu, jakby sama myśl o jego grupie wzbudziła w nim nieoczekiwany przypływ sił; powoli wyciąga rękę i wplata ją we włosy Childermassa. Ale palce rannego są niezgrabne i to, co w zamierzeniu miało być pieszczotą, przynosi więcej bólu niż czułości. – Ja ci ufam. Tak naprawdę zawsze miałem nadzieję, że jednak wrócisz, John.

Dłonie Toma są o wiele zimniejsze od tych Marii Absalom, myśli nagle Childermass i przymyka powieki; serce tłucze się w piersi jak oszalałe, jakby próbowało bić za nich obu, a gdzieś w głębi narasta krzyk. Jeśli umrzesz, Tom, jeśli jednak umrzesz, sam znajdę fabrykę Singletonów i spalę ją do fundamentów, a potem… potem...

– Jesteś dokładnie taki, jak myślałem – szepcze ranny. Gładzi go po włosach, szarpiąc boleśnie ciemne kosmyki, i wodzi palcami po jego twarzy. Kiedy zatrzymują się na wargach, Childermass zmusza się, żeby spojrzeć Tomowi prosto w twarz: jego oczy znów są szkliste od gorączki, zauważa z przerażeniem i chyba dlatego siedzi jak sparaliżowany, pozwalając mu na wszystko. – Nasz John. Nasz Król Północy.

Ciało zaczyna rozumieć o ułamek sekundy wcześniej niż umysł. Childermass wyszarpuje się gwałtownie z uścisku rannego, zostawiając w jego dłoni pasmo włosów, i zwija się z bólu, czując, jak żółć podchodzi mu do gardła. Osuwa się na podłogę: przez chwilę walczy z nagłym atakiem torsji, drżąc na całym ciele, i wreszcie wygrywa, choć żółć wciąż pali go od środka, a kończyny odmawiają posłuszeństwa. Childermass przyciska policzek do kamiennej podłogi – czarne płaty przed oczami wirują jak stado kruków – i próbuje nie myśleć o niczym. 

Kiedy uspokaja się na tyle, że ma siłę wstać z podłogi, rozgląda się niepewnie po pomieszczeniu: Tom leży na łóżku, odwrócony twarzą do ściany, i nie zwraca już na niego najmniejszej uwagi. Childermass ma ochotę wybiec z pokoju, ale jak zawsze robi to, co powinien. Dlatego wraca na fotel i trzęsącymi się dłońmi podnosi książkę ze stolika. Po kilku ciągnących się w nieskończoność minutach prawie jest w stanie skupić się na tekście; po paru kolejnych udaje mu się zanotować tytuł zaklęcia, nie zalewając atramentem połowy kartki. 

Ale w głębi ducha czuje coraz silniejszy niepokój.

*

– Jest, panie Childermassie, jest, mam je wreszcie!

Segundus nie wchodzi do pokoju, zauważa Childermass; nie, on wbiega, jak każdy naukowiec, któremu udało się odkryć coś niezwykłego. Widywał podobne zachowanie u Gilberta Norrella niejeden raz i dobrze wie, co ono oznacza; już tylko krok dzieli ich od osiągnięcia celu. Wszystko zależy od Marii Absalom. Nie, poprawia się szybko Childermass, wszystko zależy tylko i wyłącznie od niego samego.

Wysiłkiem woli otrząsa się z niepokoju: pomyśli o tym potem, po wszystkim, ale teraz nadchodzi moment, żeby działać. Podnosi się z fotela i podchodzi do Segundusa, który bez wahania wsuwa mu do ręki papier zapisany starannym, drobnym pismem, zaskakująco podobnym do pisma Gilberta Norrella.

– Łacina – mruczy pod nosem Childermass i z wysiłkiem powstrzymuje się, żeby nie dorzucić przekleństwa; Segundus z uśmiechem kręci głową.

– Ja znam całkiem nieźle łacinę – mówi uspokajająco. – To nam powinno wystarczyć. Tylko że, widzi pan...

– Że co? – rzuca Childermass niecierpliwie, posyłając towarzyszowi niechętne spojrzenie. Ale Segundus tym razem nie daje się zbić z tropu.

– To trudne zaklęcie – ostrzega. – Jeśli coś nie wyjdzie, możemy mu zaszkodzić. Panu zresztą też.

Childermass marszczy czoło, słysząc pierwszą część zdania; drugą zbywa lekceważącym machnięciem ręki.

– Czego będziemy potrzebować? – pyta szorstko.

Segundus szybko przebiega wzrokiem formułę zaklęcia.

– Misy i nożyc, w sumie tyle, jeśli chodzi o narzędzia. Poza tym świecy, gałązki jarzębiny, ziół, to już zdążyłem zebrać, zanim do pana przyszedłem. Brakuje nam kosmyka włosów maga.

– Marii Absalom – precyzuje Childermass. Segundus przez chwilę obserwuje go z troską, aż wreszcie odkłada zapisaną kartkę na stół i w milczeniu przeszukuje szafkę.

– To przecież duch, panie Childermassie – zauważa wreszcie cicho, kładąc nożyce na stole.

Nie ma pan racji, panie Segundusie, potrafi być materialna jak każdy z nas, kiedy tylko tego chce, ma ochotę odpowiedzieć Childermass, wciąż czując ciepły ciężar jej ciała, ale zawstydzanie nieśmiałego maga na pewno nie należy do rzeczy, na którą miałby teraz ochotę. Dlatego tylko wzrusza ramionami, chwyta za nożyce i przesuwa nimi po spiętych na karku włosach, jednym ruchem skracając je o kilka cali. Ciemne kosmyki, dziedzictwo Yorku, sypią się na stół, a Childermass szybkim szarpnięciem uwalnia z wiązania resztę nieco krótszych już włosów i przygląda się im krytycznie: wciąż nie potrafi zapomnieć, jak niecałą godzinę temu wyszarpywał je z palców Toma.

– Powinny być rude – rzuca posępnie. 

– Dlaczego? – Segundus wbija w niego osłupiałe spojrzenie. – Przecież Król Kruków też…

– Czerwień to życie – mruczy Childermass złowieszczo. – Czerń to żałoba.

– Czerwień… – powtarza odruchowo Segundus i jeszcze raz spogląda na kartkę. – W formule nic nie napisano na temat koloru. Zresztą nie sądzę, żeby to miało jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Mówił pan o pomocy panny Absalom, prawda? I jest tu z nami, dokładnie tak, jak pan oczekiwał. Widzę ją wyraźniej niż kiedykolwiek.

– Wiem – odpowiada Childermass zgodnie z prawdą; nie dostrzega rudych loków, nie czuje zawrotów głowy, ale nie ma takiej potrzeby: wystarczy, że jej magia jest tu, z nimi, wibruje w całym jego ciele, gra w rytmie jego krwi. – Proszę mi pokazać to zaklęcie. Rzucimy je razem, pan i ja.

– Ale powiedział pan przecież, że nie zna pan łaciny – protestuje Segundus, patrząc na niego niepewnym, zdezorientowanym wzrokiem. Wygląda, jakby nie rozumiał zbyt wiele z tego, co dzieje się wokół.

Tak naprawdę Childermass też nie rozumie. Ale zagląda Segundusowi przez ramię, patrzy na formułę zaklęcia i nagle ogarnia go nieoczekiwana pewność: nie, to nie łacina. Litery pulsują, tworząc w jego głowie obrazy, które pragną wyrwać się na wolność i Childermass wie na pewno, że byłby w stanie rzucić to zaklęcie, nie wiedząc, co właściwie mówi, co zaklina. Może to kolejny talent Segundusa, a może pomoc Marii Absalom; na pewno nie jego własny dar, nie ten, której się wyrzekł. Tak naprawdę to nie ma znaczenia; magia pali w dłonie, domagając się jak najszybszego uwolnienia, ogień płonie tuż pod skórą i Childermass czuje, że jeśli nie znajdzie ujścia, za chwilę zmieni go w kupkę popiołu.

W pomieszczeniu jest gorąco, coraz goręcej; Childermass zdziera z siebie kamizelkę i rzuca na krzesło, karty wysypują się z kieszeni, opadają na podłogę z cichym szelestem, siedemdziesiąt osiem twarzy Marii Absalom na kamiennej posadzce śledzi każdy jego ruch, ale to nie ma znaczenia: widziała go już wcześniej, tak samo bezbronnego, i zamiast go zniszczyć, napełniła magią; dlaczego teraz miałoby być inaczej? Bez wahania zapala świecę: magia narasta, wypełniając cały pokój, magia płomienna i potężna jak sama Maria Absalom. Gorąco staje się niemal nie do zniesienia – i tak właśnie powinno być, myśli Childermass. Czerń to żałoba. Czerwień to życie.

– John – mamrocze Tom i to wystarcza, żeby dłonie Childermassa, zaciśnięte kurczowo na świecy, zadrżały lekko. Kropla rozgrzanego wosku skapuje na zioła, pokój wypełnia odurzający zapach macierzanki i lawendy. Childermass oddycha głęboko, zbyt głęboko, wonny dym drażni jego nozdrza, wdziera się do oczu, które powoli zachodzą łzami: tak pachną cmentarze jesienią, nie płomienna, życiodajna magia. Tak pachnie ziemia Króla Kruków.

Zawsze miałem nadzieję, że jednak wrócisz, John.

Skupiona twarz Segundusa, blade, dziwnie zacięte usta, poruszające się w rytm łacińskich słów. Magiczna formuła brzmi jak zaśpiew, tęskny, niemal żałobny, ogień pełznie po gałązce jarzębiny, pożerając ją kawałek po kawałku. Rozsypane w misce włosy buchają jasnym, niebieskim płomieniem i po chwili gasną, pozostawiając po sobie tylko garstkę pyłu i woń spalenizny. Childermass znów czuje w ustach smak żółci: macierzanka, lawenda, popiół. Coraz mniej dwóch pierwszych. Coraz więcej ostatniego.

Znajdziesz sposób, Johnny. Zawsze go znajdujesz.

Stygnący wosk odrywa się od koniuszków palców, osypuje się do misy, prosto na grubą warstwę sadzy i popiołu. Zależało mi na tobie, ale to minęło, rozpadło się w proch, jak gałązka jarzębiny w poparzonej dłoni. Już za późno, zawsze było za późno, zanim jeszcze zdążyliśmy uwierzyć, że starczy nam czasu na wszystko. Macierzanka i lawenda znów zakwitną, jarzębina wyda kolejne owoce, my mamy tylko Króla Kruków, ziemię i czerń i York. Childermass zanurza palce w popiele, sztywnymi od wosku opuszkami rysuje na dnie misy symbole, ochronne, odruchowe, instynktowne. Obiecuję, Tom. Obiecam wszystko, co chcesz, tylko pozwól się uratować.

I nagle Childermass mimowolnie zerka na rozsypaną na podłodze talię – i martwieje.

Szybko odwraca głowę, żeby więcej nie widzieć kart, ale nie, ten jeden rzut oka wystarczył, żeby wryły mu się w pamięć, krzycząc, co stanie się dalej. Widzi je nawet wtedy, kiedy zamknie oczy, jakby ostatni powiew gorąca wypalił je na zawsze po wewnętrznej stronie powiek, nawet wtedy, kiedy słyszy, jak oddech Toma przechodzi w rzężenie, a każdy charkot odbija się w jego uszach zwielokrotnionym echem. Słowa są znowu tylko słowami, obcymi i niezrozumiałymi, i Childermass rozumie to, co w głębi ducha wiedział chyba od zawsze: nie da zmienić się raz ustalonego losu, nawet jeśli posiądzie się w tym celu całą magię świata.

Z daleka dobiega go cichy śmiech Marii Absalom.

A potem powracają fale magii, dokładnie takiej, jaką zna od lat: obrazy nakładają się jeden na drugi, a świat rozdziera się na dwie połowy: jego ciało znów nie nadąża za umysłem, znów odmawia posłuszeństwa. Nogi uginają się, a ciałem wstrząsa chłód. Childermass unosi zabrudzoną popiołem dłoń w geście protestu, jedynym, na jaki ma siłę się zdobyć, ale czerń spływa z jego palców, dotyka jego policzka szerokim kruczym skrzydłem, a potem unosi się w stronę Toma i kołuje nad jego głową, jakby zamierzała wydziobać mu oczy. Childermass szarpie się na podłodze, walcząc z własnym ciałem, ale przegrywa: nie ma wystarczającej siły, żeby spłoszyć ptaka. Udaje mu się osiągnąć tylko jedno: ciemny kształt porzuca to, co jeszcze przed chwilą było Tomem, płynie w jego stronę i siada na czole. Childermass zaciska powieki, jeszcze raz unosi pięść i uderza na oślep. Wydaje mu się, że trafia w coś miękkiego, że jeszcze chwila, a zaraz posypią się pióra, ale ptak wczepia się pazurami w jego włosy i szarpie, szarpie z całej siły. Mężczyzna rozchyla powieki: czerń przesłania cały widok, jakby skrzydła kruka na zawsze przywarły do jego twarzy, jakby dziób zdążył sięgnąć jego oczu. Childermass chrapliwie wciąga powietrze, a każdy oddech sprawia mu ból. Przez chwilę ma wrażenie, że zaraz osunie się w ciemność, że ptak zabierze go ze sobą tam, gdzie próbował zabrać Toma, aż nagle, nieoczekiwanie, obraz się rozjaśnia. Czyjeś ramiona podnoszą go z podłogi i pomagają mu oprzeć się o ścianę; dwie pary oczu wpatrują się w niego ze współczuciem.

Właśnie wtedy Childermass uświadamia sobie, że już jest po wszystkim.

*

To dzieje się w mgnieniu oka, o wiele za szybko, żeby Segundus był w stanie stwierdzić, co właściwie poszło nie tak, jedna chwila i sytuacja całkowicie wymyka się spod kontroli. Do któregoś momentu wszystko idzie doskonale, Childermass wydaje się dobrze wiedzieć, co robi, zioła, włosy i gałązka jarzębiny, wszystko z idealną precyzją, a magia wokół nich staje się coraz silniejsza. Aż nagle Childermass szepcze coś pod nosem, może zaklęcie, chociaż Segundus nie rozróżnia słów, patrzy na karty i bezwładnie osuwa się na podłogę.

– Panie Honeyfoot! – krzyczy Segundus, nagle tracąc głowę. – Panie Honeyfoot!

Czymkolwiek była jego słabość, to właśnie ona nie pozwoliła dokończyć im zaklęcia, myśli Segundus; nic dziwnego, w jego stanie, przy tym wszystkim, przez co ostatnio przeszedł. Czuje, jak uwiera go poczucie winy: nie powinien był pozwolić na rzucenie zaklęcia, nie temu słaniającemu się ze zmęczenia człowiekowi, przytłoczonemu atmosferą ponurą Starecross. Ostatecznie kim byli, żeby mierzyć się z czymś, co mogłoby przerosnąć i samego pana Norrella? Nie posiadali przecież prawie żadnych umiejętności, ot, para nieudolnych magów, w tym jeden na granicy wyczerpania, igrająca z czarem, który przerósł możliwości ich obu. Będzie brał to na siebie, myśli Segundus, patrząc na Childermassa z przerażeniem, całą naszą porażkę, jego śmierć, wszystko. A przecież to zaklęcie nie miało prawa się udać, nawet gdyby nie zasłabł, gdyby fizycznie wytrzymał. Powinniśmy byli to przewidzieć. Ale nie, uwierzyłem mu, obaj uwierzyliśmy, pan Honeyfoot i ja, tylko właściwie dlaczego?

Tak naprawdę doskonale zna odpowiedź na własne pytanie: cokolwiek wymknęło im się spod kontroli, rzeczywiście tam było, towarzyszyło im przez cały czas, dopóki Childermass nie runął na podłogę. Widział przecież w jego ruchach zdecydowanie i pewność, których nie byłby w stanie powtórzyć nikt, nawet sam pan Norrell, i czuł w powietrzu łunę, która zaparła mu dech w piersiach: odblask wielkiej, potężnej magii, większej niż wszystko, co ujrzał kiedykolwiek w życiu, nie wyłączając tego, co wydarzyło się w katedrze w Yorku. Nigdy nie spodziewał się doświadczyć podobnej potęgi. Ale kiedy pożar się wypala, zawsze zostawia za sobą tylko popioły.

Segundus klęka przed Childermassem, który oddycha chrapliwie, z wyraźnym wysiłkiem, i ostrożnie próbuje rozluźnić jego halsztuk; Childermass, mokry od potu, odpycha jego ręce, szarpie się i wije w uścisku, jakby walczył z przeciwnikiem widocznym tylko dla niego samego. Nierówno przycięte ciemne włosy kleją się do jego czoła; Segundus pochyla się niżej, odgarnia je ostrożnie i ten gest sprawia, że Childermass, zamiast się uspokoić, wpada w jeszcze większą panikę. Cios, choć zadany drżącą ręką, jest nadspodziewanie precyzyjny i oszołomiony Segundus czuje, jak krew jego z rozbitego nosa płynie prosto na koszulę Childermassa. Przez chwilę ma wrażenie, że sam straci przytomność z bólu, i jeszcze raz wzywa przyjaciela. 

Wreszcie pan Honeyfoot nieco zdyszany staje na progu. Rozgląda się pospiesznie po pokoju, próbując rozeznać się w sytuacji; Segundus łowi jego zatroskane spojrzenie i z rezygnacją kręci głową. Zaczyna żałować, że nie poprosił go o towarzyszenie im przy zaklęciu, nawet jeśli to naruszałoby umowę z panem Norrellem o wiele bardziej niż zwykłe przeglądanie ksiąg, chociaż w głębi ducha wie, że to i tak niewiele by zmieniło. Ale pomoc przyjaciela okazuje się nieoceniona właśnie teraz: pan Honeyfoot jest silniejszy niż Segundus i razem wreszcie udaje im się okiełznać Childermassa. Sadzają go pod ścianą i przytrzymują mocno.

– Panie Childermassie! – krzyczy pan Honeyfoot, uderzając go otwartą dłonią w policzek. – Panie Childermassie, niech się pan ocknie!

Segundus tak naprawdę nie wierzy, że podobne zabiegi odniosą jakikolwiek skutek, i zaskakuje go nieoczekiwana szorstkość przyjaciela, ale ku jego zaskoczeniu uderzenie rzeczywiście pomaga: Childermass przez chwilę patrzy na nich tępym, wypranym z uczuć spojrzeniem, ale mruga kilkakrotnie i wydaje się, że powoli zaczyna ich rozpoznawać.

– Laudanum, szybko – syczy pan Honeyfoot. Segundus zrywa się z podłogi i ostrożnie miesza lek z wodą. Podsuwa go Childermassowi, ale ten zaciska wargi i odwraca głowę, więc mag rezygnuje: z westchnieniem odstawia szklankę z powrotem na stolik. 

I właśnie wtedy kątem oka zauważa coś, co sprawia, że na chwilę wstrzymuje oddech. Po łóżku, na którym leży zmarły, pełzną długie, zielone pędy: bluszcz owija się wokół skroni Toma Burnleya miękką spiralą, drobne listki wrastają w koc i przykrywają ranę na brzuchu. Segundus bierze głęboki wdech: czuje zapach lasu, ożywczy i świeży, zupełnie inny niż zbutwiała wilgoć za oknem. Zerka pytająco na przyjaciela, szybkim ruchem ręki wskazując mu łóżko, ale pan Honeyfoot tylko bezradnie kręci głową.

Za to Childermass wpatruje się w zmarłego tak samo intensywnie jak on, jego oczy płoną dziko, więc Segundus przez chwilę ma nadzieję, że cokolwiek widzi, będzie w stanie znaleźć w tym ukojenie: on sam nie może oprzeć się myśli, że bluszcz ma przynieść im pociechę. Ale Childermass, z pobladłą, szarą z bólu twarzą wydaje się zrozpaczony jeszcze bardziej niż do tej pory; odpycha od siebie pana Honeyfoota szorstkim ruchem ręki i podnosi się na nogi.

– Panie Childermassie? – pyta Segundus nieśmiało.

Ale Childermass nie zatrzymuje się i nie odwraca w stronę maga, mija go bez słowa, jakby był tylko powietrzem; ciemne włosy są wilgotne od potu, na policzku wykwita czerwona plama, podarty rękaw zwisa smętnie z ramienia – był cały, kiedy rzucał zaklęcie, przypomina sobie Segundus – niegdyś białą koszulę znaczą ślady krwi i popiołu. Trudno o bardziej wymowny obraz porażki. Ta myśl sprawia, że sam niezgrabnie wstaje z podłogi, choć wciąż nie ma pojęcia, co powinien zrobić.

– Niech pan za nim idzie – mruczy pan Honeyfoot i ciągnie go za połę surduta. – On pana szanuje, wysłucha, co mu pan powie. Niech pan za nim idzie, na Boga, byle szybko, bo obaj będziemy tego żałować do końca życia.

Segundus przyciska dłoń do nosa, próbując zatamować krwotok – przez chwilę szczerze wątpi, że Childermass rzeczywiście go szanuje – ale wie, że przyjaciel ma rację: dlatego wybiega przed budynek, w samą porę, żeby zauważyć, jak Childermass znika w stajni; wsuwa się za nim ostrożnie, obserwując, co stanie się dalej.

Widzi, jak Childermass siodła konia, powoli i niezgrabnie, trzęsącymi się dłońmi, jakby chciał wskoczyć na siodło i odjechać, byle dalej od Starecross. Segundus wstrzymuje oddech, nagle przekonany, że pogrzebanie przyjaciela przerasta siły Childermassa, jakby nie potrafił sam oddać go ziemi, i powoli zaczyna godzić się z myślą, że zostaną sami ze zwłokami johannity, za to bez żadnej wskazówki, gdzie mają go pochować. 

A potem Childermass niespokojnym ruchem sięga do olster. Kiedy orientuje się, że są puste, wydaje z siebie ochrypły, niezrozumiały krzyk – zupełnie jak głos kruka, myśli Segundus i przez chwilę rozumie pana Honeyfoota. Zatroskanym spojrzeniem obrzuca stajnię, zastanawiając się, czy przyjaciel poza pistoletami zabrał również wszystkie sznury, i zagryza wargi: końska uprząż w zupełności wystarczyłaby, żeby odebrać sobie życie, gdyby to właśnie zamierzał Childermass. Segundus jest przekonany, że chodzi o coś znacznie głębszego niż tylko śmierć Thomasa Burnleya, że magia Starecross wyrządziła mu o wiele większą krzywdę, niż mogliby się tego spodziewać. Ale wciąż nie jest w stanie domyślić się, co właściwie planuje Childermass: już dawno przestał mieć nadzieję, że uda mu się nadążyć za splątanymi, ciemnymi myślami tego człowieka.

I wtedy Childermass obejmuje koński kark, jakby zamierzał wskoczyć na siodło i odjechać, ale zamiast tego nagle wtula twarz w szyję zwierzęcia. Ramiona mężczyzny drżą – z zimna, myśli przez chwilę Segundus, nic dziwnego, wyszedł przecież w ten ziąb w samej podartej koszuli, bez płaszcza czy nawet kamizelki, i przez chwilę szarpie zapięcie własnego surduta, żeby oddać go tamtemu. Ale zaraz potem słyszy jego płacz, rwany i gwałtowny – płacz człowieka, który nie rozpaczał od tak dawna, że całe jego ciało zapomniało już, jak należy to robić – i wbrew sobie wycofuje się ze stajni, najostrożniej, jak tylko potrafi. Jeśli wcześniej czuł się niezręcznie, teraz wie na pewno: Childermass nie wybaczyłby nikomu, kto zastałby go w podobnej sytuacji. Już rozumie, że nie ma prawa ingerować, cokolwiek się zdarzy.

Dlatego cicho, jak najciszej wraca do Starecross. Zgarnia z szafy płaszcz Childermassa, porządkuje karty i z niechęcią rozstaje się z Ormskirkiem, chowając go do sakwy; kiedy dzieje się coś, co wstrząsa naszym światem i wymyka się nam z rąk, czasem trzeba zrobić zwykły porządek, myśli, i skupić się na tym, co leży w naszych możliwościach. Aż wreszcie, tknięty nagłym impulsem, otwiera szafę w przedsionku i wyciąga z niej oba pistolety.

Ma przeczucie, że tak naprawdę to najlepsze, co może teraz zrobić.

*

W milczeniu czeka w ogrodzie, starając się zignorować zimną, deszczową pogodę; podejrzewa, że mimo ciepłego ubrania i tak skończy się na przeziębieniu. Ale coraz bardziej zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest potrzebny właśnie tutaj i jego zdrowie nie ma najmniejszego znaczenia; dlatego przytupuje w miejscu, usiłując się rozgrzać, i chucha w dłonie. Wreszcie zauważa z ulgą, jak szczupła, przygarbiona postać wynurza się ze stajni i rusza w jego stronę. Nawet jeśli Childermass ma podejrzenia, że został przyłapany na płaczu, nie daje po sobie nic poznać; obserwuje Segundusa tak samo obojętnie jak zazwyczaj, a oczy, choć zaczerwienione, pozostają chłodne i czujne. 

– Wyszedł pan bez płaszcza – mówi Segundus łagodnie.

Childermass patrzy na niego ze zdumieniem, ale bierze z jego rąk ciepłą, miękką tkaninę. Zarzuca płaszcz na ramiona i zapina go starannie, a potem chwyta sakwę. Przez chwilę Segundusowi wydaje się, że chce zapytać go o coś jeszcze, i pewność, która towarzyszyła mu, gdy sięgał do szafy, nagle maleje: może jednak pan Honeyfoot wiedział, co robi.

– Pistolety – rzuca Childermass zimno.

Segundus był pewien, że usłyszy to słowo, nawet jeśli w głębi ducha miał nadzieję, że stanie się inaczej. Wzdycha i z wahaniem podaje mu broń; Childermass zabiera ją bez słowa i wsuwa do kieszeni płaszcza. Segundus patrzy na niego przez chwilę, zbierając się na odwagę, i nagle chwyta go za ręce.

– Panie Childermassie... – zaczyna błagalnie i urywa. Ciemne oczy obserwują go chłodno, z odrobiną ironii i chyba dlatego nie jest w stanie dodać nic więcej.

– Dałbym sobie radę i bez tego, gdyby było trzeba. – Childermass wykrzywia wargi z goryczą i spokojnie wysuwa ręce z uścisku Segundusa. – Większość johannitów ginie na szubienicy, nie od kuli.

– Ale… – zaczyna znowu Segundus i Childermass powoli kręci głową.

– Żyję, jak pan widzi – mówi szorstko i Segundus ma wrażenie, że tymi kilkoma słowami próbuje zdjąć z niego ciężar odpowiedzialności za wszystko, co stanie się potem. Ale to wciąż nie jest właściwa odpowiedź, nie ta, na którą czeka, i dlatego wciąż wpatruje się uparcie w towarzysza. Childermass wzdycha z odrobiną irytacji i zanurza rękę w kieszeni płaszcza; w skupieniu przeszukuje talię i wreszcie wyciąga jeden rysunek. Segundus, chociaż dobrze wie, że nie umie przecież czytać kart, przygląda się mu uważnie: przygarbiony mężczyzna w czarnym płaszczu tchnie smutkiem, który przez chwilę staje się wyraźny nawet dla niego samego, ale nie ma w nim nic, co zwiastowałoby śmierć.

Dlatego Segundus długo patrzy w oczy Childermassa, aż wreszcie kiwa głową.

– Nie mamy gdzie go pogrzebać, tego pańskiego przyjaciela – odzywa się zniżonym głosem, jakby nawet sama wzmianka o śmierci była w tym momencie czymś niestosownym. – Lepiej nie zgłaszać tego nikomu. Jeszcze oddadzą go studentom medycyny albo wymyślą coś o wiele gorszego. Może pochowamy go w nocy na obrzeżach cmentarza, to nie tak daleko stąd, a pan ma przecież konia. To mogłoby się udać.

Childermass przygryza wargę, a potem wyciąga dłoń przed siebie, w stronę kępy otaczających Starecross drzew. Segundus omiata wzrokiem zagajnik: gałęzie, sękate i poskręcane, wyciągają się ku pochmurnemu niebu, a opadłe liście znaczą ziemię plamami brązu, zgaszonej żółci i czerwieni. Ponury krajobraz ożywiają gdzieniegdzie tylko pędy bluszczu, wiecznie zielone.

– Ona go przyjmie – odpowiada Childermass ochryple. – Maria Absalom. Zaopiekuje się nim lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. Znajdzie pan odpowiednie miejsce, prawda?

Grzebanie kogokolwiek w starym zagajniku, na gruzach nieistniejącego od dawna cmentarza, to rozwiązanie łamiące wszystkie możliwe obyczaje i Segundus ma wrażenie, że powinien poczuć zgorszenie, ale nagle dostrzega w nim głęboki sens: może Thomas Burnley był takim samym wolnym duchem jak Childermass. A ten ostatni, myśli Segundus, przenigdy nie powinien zostać pogrzebany na cmentarzu, pod ciężką kamienną płytą; nie, jego miejsce byłoby raczej w lesie, pod grubą warstwą butwiejących liści, gdzieś na ziemiach Króla Kruków. Czarne pnie drzew, czerwone liście: życie i śmierć splecione ze sobą pędami bluszczu. Segundus na chwilę przymyka powieki: na twarzy znów czuje powiew gorąca.

– Już go przyjęła – mówi cicho. – Widziałem na jego głowie koronę z bluszczu.

Childermass pochyla głowę tym samym gestem, co mężczyzna z karty, ciemne włosy rozsypują się na ramionach, czarny płaszcz furkocze na wietrze. Zwiastun żałoby, myśli Segundus, wysłannik Króla Kruków. Ale dwa kielichy wciąż jeszcze stoją, panie Childermassie.

– Nie zostanie pan z nami na pogrzebie? – pyta łagodnie.

– Nie – rzuca Childermass łamiącym się głosem i na chwilę opada z niego całe opanowanie.

Segundus miałby jeszcze wiele pytań, które chciałby zadać, ale ma wrażenie, że każde z nich byłoby w stanie zdruzgotać jego towarzysza do reszty; dlatego gorączkowo szuka słów, które wydałyby mu się odpowiednie.

– Tak mi przykro – mówi wreszcie.

– Niepotrzebnie – odpowiada Childermass spokojnie, chociaż ściągnięta bólem twarz wydaje się przeczyć jego słowom. – Nikt nie ucieknie przed swoim losem, nieważne, jak bardzo by próbował.

Segundus przez chwilę rozważa jego słowa i nagle zaczyna rozumieć.

– Pan był pewien, że on umrze, prawda? Od samego początku. Jest pan przekonany, że karty nigdy się nie mylą. – Patrzy na niego ze współczuciem. – Ale uważa pan, że to nie jest wystarczający powód, żeby się poddać. 

– Wie pan, jakie to przekleństwo wiedzieć, że to i tak nic nie da? – pyta Childermass głucho. Segundus z rezygnacją kręci głową.

– Dziwny z pana człowiek, panie Childermassie – mówi. – Przecież to pana wykończy.

Childermass wzrusza ramionami i wbija wzrok we własne buty.

– Ale przecież nie wszystko jest przesądzone z góry. Zwłaszcza kiedy ma się do dyspozycji magię – zauważa Segundus łagodnie. – Na przykład wskrzeszenie lady Pole…

– Nie powinno było się wydarzyć – kończy Childermass z dziwną zawziętością. – Nigdy.

Przez chwilę Segundus przypomina sobie jego poprzednią wizytę w Starecross, uporczywe pytania o lady Pole i nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, że muszą istnieć rzeczy, które pan Norrell ukrywa nawet przed Childermassem. Zastanawia się, czy nie powinien opowiedzieć mu o tym wszystkim, co zauważyli, o róży w ustach i starych legendach pana Honeyfoota, ale czuje, że tym razem to nie jest dobry moment.

– Wróci pan do nas jeszcze? – pyta niepewnie. Childermass z powagą patrzy mu w oczy i wreszcie kiwa głową.

– Na pewno – obiecuje z powagą – Choćby po to, żeby go odwiedzić.

Będą i inne powody, myśli Segundus; Childermass odwiedzi ich jeszcze niejeden raz, na pewno, pan Norrell nie zapomni tak łatwo o Starecross i jego mieszkańcach, a wtedy, w innych okolicznościach, na pewno zdążą wrócić do tej rozmowy. Na wszystko przyjdzie czas, ale jeszcze nie teraz.

– Jest pan tu zawsze mile widziany – mówi zamiast tego z nagłą sympatią i wyciąga rękę do rozmówcy. Przez chwilę wydaje mu się, że ten odwróci się i odejdzie bez słowa, ale nieoczekiwanie czuje dotyk jego dłoni na własnej; twarz Childermassa łagodnieje, ale uścisk wydaje się silny i krzepki, jest w nim jakaś wola życia, coś, co sprawia, że Segundus nagle przestaje tak bardzo martwić się, co zrobi dalej.

– Dziękuję – odpowiada cicho Childermass i to jedno słowo wystarcza, żeby na chwilę odebrać Segundusowi mowę: ta wdzięczność jest ostatnią rzeczą, której mógłby się po nim spodziewać.

– Wraca pan teraz do Londynu? – odzywa się nieśmiało. – Pan Norrell na pewno na pana czeka.

– Myślę – mówi Childermass, marszcząc lekko brwi – że to nie jest dobry pomysł. Jeszcze nie.

– A dokąd pan jedzie, jeśli wolno zapytać?

Childermass uśmiecha się z goryczą i wsuwa dłoń do kieszeni płaszcza. Segundusowi wydaje się, że przez grubą tkaninę dostrzega zarys talii kart.

– Na północ, panie Segundusie. Jak zawsze na północ.


End file.
